Another Survivor
by youngmoney1900
Summary: What if there was another survivor in season 1 to season 2? What if Kenny had a 12 year old daughter in season 1? This follows the story of my OC, Ellie. Takes place during season 2. Who will live? Who will die? the only thing they know is that they have to survive. My first ever ff, so please review if you'd like!
1. Prologue

So... This is my very first walking dead ff with my own OC. I hope you all like it! Takes place during season 2. Try to think of season 1, but with my OC. anywhooo, I hope you all like my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead or the franchise

* * *

6 months later after the events in Savannah

 _Ellie walked along the path, cold, **alone.** One hand keeping her bag on her shoulder the other holding her pistol. She was tired, tired of this world. She wanted to end it all, but something was keeping her from doing so. Ellie remembered her fathers words, " **You don't just end it 'cause it's hard, you stick it out and you help the folks you care about."** Ellie shook her head, trying to remember her fathers voice. She decided to rest for a while, sitting under a tree beside the path. Ellie leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes. Her eyes imediately snapped open by the faint sound of voices in the distance._

 _Ellie grabbed her stuff and hid behind a bush. The voices became less muffled and she could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. The footsteps came to a stop, but she started to hear two male voices. Ellie took a quick peek from behind the bush; she saw two men standing there, and by the way they were dressed they looked like bandits. "Shit," she muttered "I'll just wait for them to pass." She waited and waited... Ellies heart stopped as she felt cool metal against her temple, " **You scream, you run, you die"** a rough voice said. Ellies mouth opened and closed trying to find the right words to say, "I don't want any trouble." " **Kid, just you being here is trouble."** The man grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pushing her foreward he ushered her to join the group of men waiting for her on the path._ _  
_

 _Ellie took slow steps, dreading everyone of them as they moved her towards the bandits. **"Ah, so you found another one I see."** One of the bandits stepped foreward and looked at Ellie from bottom to top. **"Yeah, Bitch was hidin' behind the bushes"** The other one answered, his gun still pointed at her head. The third one grabbed Ellies arms and put them behind her head, she cried out in pain on how rough the man did it. The first bandit walked foreward to her slowly, **"Did you really think that we wouldn't find you?"** the man gave her an evil smile. "Like I said to your buddy, I don't want any trouble" Ellie said simply. The man holding her snickered, **"No, no, no"** he said **"Thats not how this works."** The second bandit chimed in **"How this is going to work is we're going to beat you, kill you, and take everything you have."** **"So let's get on with it, shall we?"** The other two men nodded thier heads in agreement while the second bandit cocked his gun._

 _Ellie closed her eyes and waited, there was nothing more she could do. Ellies ears rang as she heard a gunshot, but she didn't feel pain. She slowly opened her eyes to find a walker laying dead on the ground. **"What the fuck, man?!"** the first bandit shouted. **"Shit, there's more of 'em!" "What about the girl, boss?" "Screw her! Leave her for the chompers!"** When they let go of her, Ellie bolted out of there as fast as she could. **"Hey!"** she heard one of the bandits shout. Moments later she felt a sharp pain in her side, but she just kept running, and she didn't look back._

* * *

 _Ellie had been running which seemed like forever. She had finally stopped after the gunshots had faded. She fell on the ground and panted heavily, she looked down at her side where the pain had been. Ellies eyes widened at the bloody hole in her side, with a huge stain of blood around it. Ellie shook her head and tried to focus, she put a hand on it, applying pressure to the wound. Ellie let out a hiss of pain, but tried to ignore it. She stood up and started to slowly walk ahead, 'I gotta get somewhere safer' she thought to herself._

 _Ellie stopped suddenly as she started to hear moans and groans. 'Oh no...' she thought to herself. Ellie tried to walk a little faster, but she tripped and fell. As she turned over a walker fell on top of her. She struggled to get the beast off her with all her strength, but it was no use. Suddenly the walkers head came clean off and the body was torn off of her. Her vision was blurry, but she could see the figures of two men standing over her. "Shit there's more of 'em, grab her and let's go!" one of the men shouted. The other man picked her up and carried her off. The two men ran through the woods with her which seemed like an eternity, until they finally came to a stop. Ellie heard both of the men breathing heavily, "I-I think we lost 'em" one of the men said. "Yeah, hey you okay?" the man carrying her asked. "Yeah. thanks" she answered. Both of the men started to walk along the path. The man carrying her shifted her in his arms, "Um,so I'm Luke and this is Pete." "Hi, I'm Ellie" she said nervously. Luke gave her a warm smile, but the smile faded as he looked down at her wound, "Oh shit!" he shouted " are you ok?!" "It hurts" Ellie answered "But I think I'll be ok." Both of the men looked at her before turning to her, "Well, It's nice to meet you Ellie" Luke said warmly "But for now, we'll take you back to our group and patch you up, ok?" Ellie cocked an eyebrow at him, "You guys seem awfully nice to a strange girl you found in the woods."_

 _Pete spoke up, "Well we couldn't let you get chomped by one of those lurkers." Luke looked at her, "Look, I know it's not easy to trust a couple of strangers, but if you come back with us and give us a chance, I promise you won't regret it." Ellie smiled at him, "I really don't really have a choice, do I?"_

 _Luke smiled back at her, "In your condition, no, you don't."_


	2. An Old Friend

So I decided to update again... Lucky for you guys, huh? By the title of the chapter you guys know where this is leading to (wink).

And I really do thank you guys for over 9 views so far, I really appreciate it! Now... On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead

* * *

 _16 months later_

"C'mon El, you gotta come with us" Luke was practically begging Ellie to go hunting with him and Pete. Ellie rolled her eyes, "Geez Luke, how many times are you going to ask me?" "Until you say 'yes'" he answered. Ellie sat on the couch, "Well I already said no about a thousand times, besides I'd rather help Nick and Alvin hold down the fort, y'know?" Luke scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Pete came down the stairs, crossbow in hand, "C'mon you lolligaggers, times wastin'" Pete turned to Ellie "El, you comin' with us?" Ellie shook her head, "No, I'm just gonna stay here and hold down the fort if that's ok." "Of course it's ok," Pete answered "We need at least one smart person inside this cabin."

Ellie snickered at the comment. Luke came over and gave her a quick pat on the back, "We'll be back soon" and with that they were both out the door.

* * *

"You got any two's?" Sarah asked. "Nope, go fish" Ellie answered. Sarah grabbed a card from the pile, "Do you think they'll be back soon, Ellie?" Ellie looked up at Sarah, "They should be, it's almost supper time" Ellie turned her attention to her cards, "They've done this before, remember? I'm sure they'll be back soon-" Ellie and Sarah jumped as the door burst open. Luke came rushing in, out of breath. "Luke! Christ you scared the crap outta us!" Ellie shouted. "Ellie, listen we found a girl in the woods! "Luke started to regain his breath. "What?" They all suddenly heard a gunshot. "C'mon" Luke said, grabbing Ellie's hand.

They both ran through the cabin to the front door. Luke opened the door, still holding the girls hand "Whoa, whoa, WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouted. When they got out on the porch Ellie heard a lot of shouting, but she couldn't make out what was being said. But Luke said something that caught Ellie's attention, "Clementine, you alright?" Ellie's eyes widened, she hadn't heard that name in two years. Not since what happened in savannah. Ellie ran down the porch steps towards the group.

She pushed through them, going to the front. Her eyes widened when she saw the little girl in front of her, she would never forget those golden eyes. "C-Clementine?" Ellie tried to hold back tears. Without warning the little girl lunged foreward and wrapped her arms around Ellie. Ellie was surprised at first, but then returned the hug. When they both pulled out of the hug Alvin stepped foreward, "Ellie, you know her?" he asked. Ellie turned to face him, "Yeah, yeah I do" Ellie looked at Clementine from top to bottom, but her eyes stopped as she saw a bite mark on her arm. "Clem, oh God, what happened?!" Ellie asked frantically.

"A dog bit me" she answered. "Yeah right..." Rebecca muttered. Ellie shot her a glare but she didn't seem to notice, Ellie decided to ignore Rebecca and focus on Clem's wound. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" Luke asked the rest of the group "She's just scared-" "We're all scared Luke, don't act like we're the ones being irrational just because we don't by this bullshit story!" Rebecca argued. "There's no way that she survived out here on her own," Nick argued "Why are we even talking about this!"

Carlos, the doctor in the group, walked foreward. "Let me take a look" he said holding out his hand. Clementine jerked her arm away from him and looked at Ellie. Ellie could see she was scared, "Don't worry Clem, he's a doctor." Clementine nodded her head and rolled up her sleeve, a large, bloody bite appeared on her arm. "Damn, that must of hurt" Alvin muttered. Ellie heard the cabin door open, and peeking out the doorway was Sarah. "Who's she?" Sarah asked. Carlos turned to his daughter, "Sarah, what did I say? Stay inside." Sarah frowned and closed the door. Ellie returned her attention to Carlos, "So what do you think doc?" "Was it a lurker?" Luke asked. Carlos turned to the group, "With a bite like that, could be anything. Only on way to find out, we wait." "WHAT?!" Rebecca shouted.

"By tomorrow morning, if the fevers set in, we'll know if she's going to turn." he answered "In the meantime we can lock her in the shed." "But what about my arm?" Clem asked "It needs to get cleaned and stitched and bandaged." Luke turned to him, "The girls in bad shape Carlos." "I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite, if it turns out your telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning." Carlos walked back to the cabin.

Pete handed Nick his rifle, "Finger off the trigger son-" "I ain't your son!" Nick shouted. Luke turned to Nick, "Hey, don't be like that man." Pete raised his hand to stop him, "It's alright boys got his mom's temper." "C'mon" Nick ushered Clem foreward toward the shed. Ellie turned to Clem, "Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out." Clem gave Ellie a single nod before walking off with Nick and Luke. Ellie waited by the steps for Luke and Nick to come back. Luke put an arm around her as they walked up the steps. When the trio got inside the cabin, Ellie heard Carlos from the kitchen, "House meeting in five minutes!"

They all walked to the kitchen to see Pete, Alvin, Rebecca, and Carlos standing there. "Alright, so we're all here" Pete stated. "Um, no we're not" Ellie looked around the room "Where's Sarah?" Carlos glared at her, "Sarah's got her book, she doesn't need to be apart of this." Luke turned to Ellie, "So El, how long have you known Clementine? I mean, you have mentioned your old group." Ellie looked down, "I've known Clem since the start of all this; I knew her for about three months before we got seperated in Savannah."

Carlos scanned the room, "Well, I can see where Luke and Ellie are on the subject." "You know Ellie," Carlos didn't meet her gaze "If it comes down to it, we might have to..." He trailed off, not saying another word. Ellie gave him a shocked look, but that shock soon turned into anger. "NO, you won't lay a hand on her. You guys have no right!" she shouted, a clear cracking in her voice. The group stared at her unsure of what to say, Ellie spoke again. "I lost my _whole_ family thanks to this world! I won't let Clementine go to!" Ellie didn't realize it but tears streamed down her face. Luke walked foreward and pulled her into a hug,whispering soothing things in her ear. The group jumped when they heard a large banging outside.

'Oh no' Ellie thought.


	3. Revelations and Separations

Here's to the third chapter of this story! Thank you all so much for the support! Now, let's see some of those reviews!

For that guest that was asking about how Ellie got separated from Christa, Omid, and Clem. Don't you fret, I kind of didn't have enough time to put that in, but you'll find out, I'll explain! I am so sorry for the confusion to everyone!

And to another guest who said this should be rated T instead of M, I rated it M for a reason (No, no smut in this story). But there will be a LOT of violence soon, some of which may trigger you! So, just a fair warning to that person! But I thank you for pointing that out!

Now... On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead

* * *

The group ran outside to where the noise was coming from, the shed. Ellie dreaded this, the thought of Clementine becoming a... A walker frightened her more than anything right now. When the group reached the shed, Luke turned to Ellie, "You ready, kid?" he asked. "Yeah" Ellie said, trying to sound brave. Luke nodded before he opened the shed door, "Holy shit...! he said. Ellie looked at the little girl in front her, her mouth hung open. Clementine had the back of a hammer in a walkers forehead. Clem yanked the hammer from the walkers skull before turning to the group, _**"I'M STILL NOT BITTEN"**_ she said "I _**NEVER**_ was, and you left me out here to **_die_** "

Ellie inspected her arm closely, "You patched yourself up...?" she asked. "Where'd you get that stuff?" "Did she STEAL from us?" Pete stepped foreward, "This doesn't change a thing, she hasn't done anything to us" "Says the man NOT carrying a baby!" Rebecca retorted. "Let her in and I'll take a look at her arm" Carlos said walking back to the cabin.

Ellie followed him, hoping that he would believe that Clem was telling the truth.

* * *

Ellie paced around the living room. Clem was being checked out by Carlos in the kitchen with Luke and Nick. Ellie saw Nick carry his rifle in there with him, which scared her. Rebecca gave Ellie a worried look, "Ellie?" Ellie didn't respond "Ellie?" she said once more, and Ellie looked at her "What?" she said sounding impatient. "You-you just have to calm down, just sit down, okay?" Ellie glared at her for a moment before finding a spot on the couch. "'Calm down?' How do you 'calm down' after all this?" she asked her "And besides, you wanted Clem gone in the first place" "Look El, I'm sorry about before. I guess I was just worried, you know?" Ellie cocked an eyebrow at her, "You didn't seem too worried when I came along" Rebecca just smiled, " Yeah, but you weren't bitten" Rebecca's smile faded "And after what happened with Carver..." She trailed off, not saying another word.

"It's okay Bec, there was nothin' you coulda' done"

Nick came storming out of the kitchen with an angry and guilty look on his face. Luke was right behind him, but stopped when he saw Ellie. "Hey, you okay?" he asked "Yeah, how's Clem?" "She's fine" he answered "Carlos patched her up pretty good, I was just going to get her something to eat" Ellie stood up and started to walk towards the door, "I'm gonna go talk to her" Ellie opened the door and Carlos walked past her. "Hey Clem" Ellie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey" she said back. Ellie gave her a guilty look, "Clem, I'm so sorry about what happened. My group just get's jumpy" "I can see that" Clem said with a smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Clem spoke up, "Ellie, I thought you were dead" Ellie turned to her, "I almost was Clem, _almost_ " Clem spoke again, "Christa and Omid told me about Kenny" Ellie closed her eyes, "He saved me Clem" Ellie continued "As for Christa and Omid, I got seperated from them in an ally before we found you, or before they found you. Speaking of which, why weren't they with you?" "I-I" Clem struggled with her words, which made Ellie realize. "I'm sorry Clem" she said rubbing her shoulder.

Luke came into the kitchen with a bowl of food in his hand, "Hey, I uh brought some food if you're hungry" Clem smiled at him while Ellie started for the door, "Your not going to eat Ellie?" Clem asked "Na, I'm not hungry, but you should" Ellie answered. "You goin' to bed?" Luke asked. "Yeah, we got a long day tomorrow, night guys."

* * *

 _They all stared at the radio that dropped into the building. Lee had dropped it after Kenny patted his shoulder too hard. "We have to get it back" Lee said "That's our lifeline to her!" Kenny turned to Lee, "I'm so fucking sorry, pal" Omid scratched his head, "Okay, so now how do we-" Before anyone could stop her, Ellie jumped into the building. Kenny ran to the hole and put his hand down, "Ellie, Jesus fucking Christ!" Ellie picked up the radio, "I got it, now pull me up" Omid, Kenny, and Christa put there hands down to reach her, "Shit, we can't reach her" Christa muttered. "Lee, find something that we can haul her up with" Her dad said, clear panic in his voice. "Keep a fucking eye on her" Lee muttered. Ellie waited a few moments before Lee brought down a metal rod._

 _"Here grab on" he said. Ellie tucked the radio in her pocket before putting both hands on the rod. But as Lee started to pull her up, he accidently let go of the pipe. Ellie fell down along with the pipe. Ellie got up and dusted herself off, but she looked up as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Shit, their in there!" Christa shouted with panic. Kenny reached for her again, "Jump up here babygirl, C'mon!" "Let's go, jump!" Lee shouted. Kenny retracted his hand, "Me and my fuckin' mouth" he muttered before jumping down._

 _"Dad?" Ellie didn't know what he was doing. "Ellie, do not fight me right now, I'm gonna give you a leg up" Ellie shook her head, "But-" "C'mon, we don't have time!" Ellie nodded as her father boosted her, both Lee and Omid grabbed her hands and pulled her up. By the time she turned around, her dad was out of sight. "Dad!" Ellie shouted. Ellie heard him yell, "Get the fuck off me!" that was followed by a gunshot. "Dad?!" she yelled again. She then heard him grunting, "Go! I'll... I'll be..." After that all she heard were the moans of the walkers. Ellie shook her head in panic, **"No, no, no, no, NO!"** Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Daddy... Please, don't leave me..."_

* * *

"Ellie!"

She woke up with a start. Luke was sitting there with his hands on her shoulders. Beads of sweat were trailing down her forehead and she was breathing heavily. When she finally caught her breath she spoke, "Luke?" "It's just a bad dream kiddo" he said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Ellie turned her head towards the window, by the way the sun was, it must have been late morning. "You okay?" he asked. "yeah"

"Good, 'cause we gotta go soon" Ellie raised an eyebrow "What? Go where?" Luke gave her a serious look, "Nick, Pete, and Clementine still haven't come back yet" he answered "I think they might be in trouble."


	4. Losses and Old Enemies

Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of this story!

I see that a lot of you are excited for when she reunites with Kenny; I am too!

For those of you who are wondering about Luke and Ellie's relationship, it's basically a brother/sister bond. So, when you think about it Luke kind of took Kenny's place for the past 2 years.

Anyway... Enough with my typing! Let's get on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead

* * *

Luke, Ellie, and Alvin went out in search of the others not long after Ellie had woken up. Luke and Alvin had asked her multiple times if she was okay. She had insisted that she was fine, but she really wasn't. She kept having these dreams about the _past_ , about her _family,_ but she didn't know why. But if Ellie could take a wild guess, it was probably out of _guilt._

* * *

 _Ellie's mother, Kajaa, sat Duck against the tree. His skin was pale as a ghost, his breathing was heavy, and even before he was coughing up blood. Ellie knew his time was up. They just had to wait for Lee to get here and Duck would be okay. Kenny leaned foreward and cupped Ducks cheek, "How do I say goodbye to my son?" he asked himself while choking back a sob. Ellie covered her face with her hands, her whole body was shaking, like she could collapse at any moment. Ellie felt her mothers arms wrap aroud her, pulling her into a hug. Ellie returned it closing her eyes, this was the closest that she had to comfort in a while._

 _Ellie's eyes slowly opened to feel someone reaching behind her. Ellie felt the waist of her jeans where her pistol was, her pistol was **gone**. Ellie slowly pulled away from her mother and looked at her with her expression a mix of shock and panic. Kajaa just stood there, the gun pressed to her temple. Kenny had turned around soon after, eyes wide at his wife, "Kat, what in Gods name are you doin'?!" Kenny tried to keep his voice calm. "I can't live like this anymore Kenny," Kajaa said simply "Take care of you're father Ellie, I'm so sorry, **I love you**." "MOM! NO-" but it was too late. Kajaa fell to the floor, blood pouring out of her head. "NOOO!" Kenny shouted, running to his wife's limp body. Ellie just stood ther, looking at her mother then back to Duck. Lee came soon after, his mouth was open but he coudn't find any words to say._

 _"Why Kat? Honey, oh fuckin' God..." Kenny sobbed. Ellie had tears running down her cheeks. She walked over and took the gun from her mothers hand. Ellie walked back over to Duck, his breathing still weak. She raised the gun to his head, her hands shaking._

 _"I'm sorry" Ellie whispered before firing the gun._

 _Her whole family was now shattered thanks to this Godforsaken world._

* * *

"Ellie!"

It was the calling of her name that broke her out of her trance. She looked up to see that Luke and Alvin were by a celler. She ran over to them, "What d'you find?" she asked. "We thought we heard banging in here, so we went ahead to check it out" Alvin said. Like put his hand on the handle, "You two ready?" he asked. Ellie and Alvin both nodded. Luke opened the door, he was shocked to see Nick sitting on the floor, his hands covering his face. "Nick!" Ellie shouted "you're alive!" Nick looked up at her, "Oh, hey El." Luke shook his head and smiled, "Nick, you asshole." "Nick," Alvin spoke up "Clem and Pete aren't with you?" "No, we got seperated back at the stream by lurkers. Clem went with Uncle Pete." Nick answered.

"Shit," Ellie muttered "Let's get back to the cabin maybe they found their way back."

* * *

When they came back they saw Rebecca and Carlos standing outside. "Rebecca! Carlos!" Ellie waved to them. they both looked up, Alvin ran to Rebecca an gave her a quick hug. Carlos walked foreward and smiled, "Thank God you're all okay, we went out looking for you about an hour ago," his smiled immediately faded when he just saw Nick "where's Pete?"

Luke frowned, "We don't know, we thought they came back here-" "Clementine is inside, I told her to watch out for Sarah until we got back" Carlos said. They all walked to the door and went inside, "Clementine! Sarah!" Ellie was relieved that they were okay. Luke turned to Clem, "Nick told us about Pete, we gotta go find him." "A man was here" Sarah said. "WHAT?!" Rebecca tried to keep her voice low, but she couldn't help it.

"Clementine talked to him" Sarah said. Rebecca glared at Clem, "And you just opened the door for him?!" Ellie turned to Rebecca, "Bec, you need to calm down." "Calm? I am calm! You calm down!" "I didn't open the door," Clem said "he just came in." "She's telling the truth!" Sarah said. Carlos turned to Clementine, "Look, just tell us what he looked like" he said "What was he wearing?"

Clementine thought for a moment, "He had a big brown coat." "Did it have a lining, a collar?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, fur." 'So it was him' Ellie thought.

Clementine turned to Ellie, "Do you know who he is Ellie?" she asked. "Yes" Ellie answered "look Clem, I don't know what he told you, but William Carver is a dangerous guy. He's the leader of a camp not far from here, we were lucky to escape."

Ellie turned to Luke, "We got to get out of here, it's not safe" Ellie said "we can look for Pete on the way."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, okay. Everyone pack up, let's hit the road!"

* * *

They were on the road for some time now, looking for any indication of where Pete was. Ellie couldn't believe that Carver was still after them, after all this time. They were lucky to escape the hardware store and find the cabin, but it was just a matter of time before Carver started to come after them. Ellie had to try and keep her group safe, but for how long? Carver was a phycopath and he wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in his way.

Ellie and her group came upon an old cigarette truck. "This is where I last saw Pete" Clem said. Nick ran to the back doors of the truck, "Uncle Pete?"

He opened to doors only to find the truck completely empty. "Shit, he's not in here" Nick said looking around. "Then where the fuck did he go?" Ellie asked. "Let's look around" Carlos said.

The group split up and searched the area. "Uncle Pete?" Nick shouted. They all turned when they heard Clementine gasp. The group ran over to Clem, only to find something unforgetable.

Pete was dead on the ground. His body had been ripped open by walkers and he had a bullet mark through his forehead.

"Oh my God" was all Nick could say. "He's been shot" Carlos said. Clem gave him a confused look, "But he didn't have a gun." There was silence for a few moments before Carlos spoke up, "We should keep moving."

* * *

None of the group members talked to one another since they got back on the road, but luke broke the silence and pulled out his map. "Look everyone, I think we got about four or five more days to reach those mountains" he explained. "Five days?" Rebecca asked. Alvin gave her a smile, "It's going to be okay Bec."

"We have to keep moving," Ellie said "we _have_ to."


	5. 5 Days Later

Welcome back!

Now I know that last chapter seemed like filler, but it's going to get better for future chapters! trust me!

I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story, it means a lot! *Hugs everyone*

Now... On to the freaking story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead *cries in corner of room*

* * *

 _5 Days Later_

They were on the road for a week. They were all tired, but each day they were getting closer to the mountains. They had finally gotten to the bridge after all this time. Clementine took out her binoculars and looked ahead, "I can see the the bridge." "Does it look passable?" Luke asked. "I think so" Clem answered.

"There's a little house by the bridge" Clem said "I can also see a building on the mountain, it's pretty big." "That sounds like a good place to spend the night" Luke says smiling. Carlos turned to Luke, "We have to cross that bridge. let's go!" Luke looked at him with wide eyes, "Hold on now. We can't all go sprinting across that thing, okay? If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped."

"Then how do you want to go about this?" Carlos asked. "Me, Ellie, and Clem can go across low and slow and make sure nobodys waitin' for us on the other side." "We'll have a tough time covering you from back here" Alvin said. "Well, we'll just turn back if it get hairy" Luke said, looking at the two girls. Carlos looked at Ellie and Clem before turning back to Luke, "Ellie and Clementine should stay here. They're..."

"They're what?" Luke asked, sounding a little annoyed. "They're just little girls, Luke" Carlos explained. Luke folded his arms, "They're valuable little girls. I mean, Hell, If they're fit enough to survive out in the woods on they're own, they're fit to cross a bridge." "Don't worry Carlos, we can handle ourselves" Ellie smiled at Clementine. "Yeah," Clem said smiling "I can do it." "See? No problem" Luke said.

"It's gonna be fine, okay?" Ellie said "We'll signal you guys when it's safe." "I'll go too" Nick said, standing up. Luke put his hand up to stop him, "No man, you just stay with the group, okay?" Nick glared at him, "I'm fine, Luke." "No, it's fine." "If something happens I'll cover you." Luke ignored him and turned to the two girls, "Come on."

* * *

The trio walked down the path to the bridge. Luke looked at both of the girls, "Hey, uh, sorry about that. I just could really use your eyes, and right now I don't trust Nick to tie his own shoes. They're just still on edge after the whole Carver thing." Clem looked up at him, "It's been five days. Why would Carver still be following us?"

Luke thought for a moment, before responding, "What's the most important thing in this world?" he asked "What does everyone want? Now even the gangs. What do you think they're all after?" "Safty?" Clem guessed. "Close..." Luke said "Listen. What's the one thing a guy would walk hundreds of miles to get back? Something you can't just find."

"Family" Ellie answered. "It's a tough world out there without people you can trust" Luke said "Anyways. You two can ask Rebecca, okay? I'm not gonna get in the middle of it. We've all made mistakes. Done things that we regret." "I know what that's like" Ellie muttered. He looked down at her with a worried expression. Luke put an arm around her, pulling her towards him a little. Luke knew what she was talking about, Ellie had told him one night six months after they met. And as far as his knowledge went about this little girl, Luke was the only person Ellie had told about her past.

They all stopped and crouched when they saw two walkers standing in front of the bridge entrance. "We can't shoot 'em" Luke said "Too much noise." "Let's take 'em" Clem said. Luke smiled, "I like your style." Luke turned to Clem, "I'll take the big one. You get shorty." "Hey, what about me?" Ellie said jokingly. Luke smirked, "What? You wanna take the big guy?" "Yes, I can handle it." "Alright, you can. I'll be right here if you need help." Ellie rolled her eyes and smiled. Luke was always such a kidster.

Ellie and Clem ran foreward behind the walkers. Clem brought down the back of her hammer to the shorter walkers skull, killing it with ease. Ellie brought out her pocket knife and kicked the bigger walker in the knee, making it fall to the ground. She then jammed her knife into the back of it's head. "Whoa!" Luke shouted. Ellie pulled out her knife with ease, but with Clementine, not so much. Clem tried to pull out her hammer, but her hammer seemed a little stuck.

Luke walked foreward towards the younger girl, "Go ahead. Give it a good pull, it should come free." "I know. I've done this before, remember? In a shed?" Ellie raised an eybrow at her, "You're not going to let us go on that one, are you?" "Nope."

Clementine yanked the hammer from the beasts head. Luke came over to both of the girls, "Nice job girls." "Really? I thought you said I needed help" Ellie shot Luke a smile. He returned it and patted her back, "Guess I was wrong. I mean, when have you needed help other than the time we found you in the woods."

* * *

They walked across the bridge slowly, trying not to draw attention. In the distance, Ellie could see walkers roaming. The walkers turned around once they saw them and started heading their way. "Shit" Luke muttered, taking out his machete. He walked foreward to one of them, ready to kill it. But one of the wooden boards on the track broke, causing Luke and the walker to fall on one of the supports on the bridge.

Ellie and Clem ran towards him where he fell, "Luke!" they both shouted. When they looked down they saw the walker trying to grab Luke by the ankle. "Guys! I'm okay," He shouted "I just... I'm stuck." Clem reached her hand down to grab him, "I can't reach." "It's okay." he said "Clem, look, we'll figure something out. Behind you!"

Ellie turned to see walker comer for them. She managed to kick one to the ground and stab it in the head. Ellie turned to see another walker behind her. She ripped her knife from the first ones head and into the next one. Ellie looked up to see Clementine and Luke standing there panting. Luke looked up at Clem, "Thanks, Clem" he said "Let's keep going."

They started to walk further down the bridge, that is, until Luke put his hand out to stop them. When Ellie looked ahead, she saw a man walking towards them. "You see him?" Luke asked. "Yeah" they answered. "Just play it cool," he said "and you two do the talkin'." "What?!" Ellie asked "Why us?"

"'Cause I don't wanna get in a fight." he answered "You really think he'd shoot two little girls?" Ellie looked up at him, "I don't know," she said they're some fucked up people out there, Luke."

"Well, who are you?" the stranger shouted. "Well, who's askin'?" Luke asked. "I am" the stranger shouted back. Ellie stepped foreward, "I'm Ellie, this is Clementine, and that's Luke." "Ellie, Clementine, and Luke" the stranger repeated. He stepped a little closer to get a better look at their faces, "Huh. you don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?" Clementine glared at him, "You're the one holding the gun." "Touche" the man said back.

The stranger walked foreward to meet them face to face, "You folks headed North like everyone else?" he asked. "'Everyone else?'" Luke repeated. The man turned to him, "I see at least one group a day move through here," he said "it's like a migration of the dazed and confused."

"We're just passin' through" Ellie explained. The man took a hard look at her, "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Ellie shook her head, "Nope, not that I know of, Sir." "Strange. You look like someone I know." The man shook his head, "Anyway, if you guys are hungry I have some canned stuff in that station back there." Luke glared at him, "Well, that's, uh... awful nice of you. What's the catch?"

"No catch. I've got plenty" the man said. Luke smiled, "Well all right, then. Thank you." "Hey, no problem. Nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I got food and supplies back in the station. And if you want..." the man trailed off and looked past them "What the fuck, man?!"

The three turned around to see Nicks rifle aimed at the man from the far side of the bridge. The man aimed his rifle at Nick, but Luke tried to talk him down. "No, no, no, no! He's wi- he's with us!" Luke turned around waving his arms at Nick, "Nick! No!"

Ellie decided to take drastic measures. She lept foreward and grabbed the mans arm, pulling him down to the ground with her. A shot rang her ears, but it seemed too far away for it to be the mans gun. When she looked up the man was neeling in front of her, panting heavily. She looked over to see Nick running towards them. Luke got up and glared at Nick, "I told you not to shoot, Nick!"

"You could've hit one of us!" Ellie shouted. Nick just stood there, shaking his head. Ellie looked down at the man, "Hey, you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Thanks" he answered "The names Matthew by the way. As I was saying you could come back with me to my group back at the ski lodge on the hill."

Ellie nodded, "Thanks. We actually have a group of our own at the far end of the bridge."

She then turned to Nick, "Nick, why don't you go get everyone else?"

* * *

The group followed Matthew up the big hill to the ski lodge. Ellie turned Matthew, "So, how many in you're group?" "About three" he answered. Ellie also had something else on her mind, "Hey Matthew, why did you ask me that before?" "What?" he asked. "What you said about-" "Who are you people?!"

"Shit," Matthew muttered "come on!" Matthew ran ahead, leaving Ellie behind. She walked slowely from the back of the group. She heard lots of shouting. She heard Matthew starting to yell, _"Kenny!_ Relax! They're with me!" _"Fuck that!"_

Ellie froze. She rushed to the front only to have Luke stop her. She looked at the person before her. Tears welled her eyes. All she could say was,

 _"I thought you were dead."_


	6. Reunited

Hello- HOLY CRAP! 14 reviews already?!

I've seen the reviews and I really do thank all of you! And yes, Matthew is alive. I decided to take this story to a new level (No, I'm not changing major things). I will still have it boil down to the same events as all the episodes go, but maybe I'll change some death scenes here and there.

Let's all be honest here, a LOT of us must have been not happy with some of the choices. I know, I've been there!

So, since my character is in the story, SOME events might change. After all this is a fan fiction. I will TRY to update on weekdays, but on weekends I have more free time. And during summer vacation I will have LOTS of time. But for the time being I have to focus on reviews and finals, but I will update on weekends!

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead

* * *

She just stood there, staring at him. He stared back, a shocked expression covering his face. Ellie forced her way past Luke, "D- dad?!" Luke looked down at her with confusion, "Ellie, you know this guy?" he asked. Ellie nodded slowly and took a few steps forward. Kenny shook his head, "Ellie?" A tear slid down her cheek, she couldn't take it anymore. She lunged forward and hugged him. Kenny neeled so he was at her height and hugged her. "D- daddy..." she sobbed quietly into his shoulder "I- I thought- I thought you were dead." "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay" he soothed.

After a few moments they both pulled away. Moments later Clementine walked up, "Kenny?!" she shouted with confusion. "Clementine?" She shook her head, "I can't believe it's you!" Kenny just smiled. "I'll take that as a yes" a man said, which made Ellie jump. Ellie looked behind her father. She had been so focused on her dad that she hadn't noticed the people behind him. There was an older man that Matthew was standing next to, and then there was an Indian woman.

Kenny turned to Ellie, "These people with you?" he asked. They both nodded. Kenny stood up, "We can talk inside." "Great, I just started dinner." Carlos turned to his daughter then back to the other group, "You sure you don't mind?" Matthew smiled at him, "It's going to storm soon. You guys can come in."

* * *

They walked through the front door. The lodge inside was huge. When Ellie turned her head she saw a big and tall Christmas tree, all decorated and everything. "Kenny and Sarita have been staying with us for several weeks" the older man said "used to be a ski lodge, obviously, so we have plenty of food. And believe it or not, we get power from that wind turbine out front. We usually keep the lights off at night to avoid drawing attention, but after we saw all of this in storage, we couldn't resist making the acception."

Kenny turned around to both girls making a 'He talks way too much' motion. Both girls snickered, causing the man to turn around, "What's so funny?" he asked. Kenny turned to him, "Oh, nothin, Walt." he said "Walter here is one smart son of a bitch. Makes a mean can of beans, too." Walter smiled, "Well, why don't you three catch up while I get some dinner started?"

Ellie and Clem turned aound to see the others starting to walk in, "You are happy to make yourselves at home," Matthew said "you can leave your things over here" he pointed to a bench by the door. Rebecca glared at him, "The hell we will." Nick put his attention towards Kenny, "We'll put ours down just as soon as he puts his gun down."

"Kenny?" Walter turned to him. Kenny put his attention on his daughter, "Will you vouch for these people, Hon'?" he asked "If you tell me they're good, then I'm good." "Us?" Nick asked raising an eye brow "You were the one wavin' a gun around man." Ellie turned to her father, "They're cool dad. It's okay."

Ellie heard the door open once more to see Carlos, Sarah, and the Indian woman walk in. 'That must be Sarita' Ellie thought. Sarah's eyes lit up once she saw the Christmas tree. "Dad! Look! A Christmas tree!" she said happily. Carlos put a hand on her shoulder, "Not now, Sarah." Sarita smiled, "Isn't it great?" she asked "We found it all in storage." "It's amazing" Sarah said.

Kenny looked towards the woman, she nodded her head slightly. Kenny went down to the bench and put down his weapon, as did the others. "Good." Sarita said "If you'll all follow me, I'll show you where you can sleep. "The group proceeded to follow her. Kenny put a hand on Ellie's shoulder, "El, why don't you go and get settled in? I'll talk to you in a minute, okay?" Ellie nodded and walked off towards her group.

"Here we are, you can all rest here tonight" Sarita said. Luke turned to her, "Thank you. We all really appreciate it." Sarita's eyes caught the attention of Ellie, "Hello, you must be Ellie. I'm Sarita." Ellie smiled, "Nice to meet you." "So you're Kenny's daughter, huh?" Sarita asked. "Yep." "So I guess that makes me your step mother then?" Sarita chuckled slightly. Ellie gave her a confused look. Sarita took notice of this, "I'm his girlfriend, Sweetie." Sarita said "You know, he has mentioned you to us." "What'd he say?" Ellie asked. "Well, he told us how you two got seperated and how much he missed you." Sarita saw Ellie look down, her face covered with guilt. "It will be okay. You just got to give it time" she said.

"Thanks Sarita." Ellie said "I'm gonna go talk to him." Ellie walked back down the stairs to find Clementine and her dad on the couch. "Clem, why don't you help Walt with dinner?" Kenny asked. Clem nodded and walked away. Ellie walked over to her father. Kenny smiled, "Hey you." "Guessing you two caught up already?" Ellie asked, sitting on the couch beside him. "Yeah" he answered. They both sat in silence for a while. "Almost didn't reconize you. You look so different" Kenny said, breaking the silence. Ellie smiled, but didn't say anything. Ellie looked down, not meeting her fathers eyes. Kenny could tell there was something wrong.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked. Ellie felt her heart clench, almost like it would shatter. "I could've gotten you killed" her voice cracked on the word **_kill_. ** "What?" Kenny asked in shock. "It's my fault." Kenny shook his head, "Oh baby girl, don't say that. I made a choice, it wasn't your fault." Ellie swallowed hard, "I just always thought that maybe..." Ellie was stopped when Kenny took her face in his hands. "Stop. Don't you go blaming yourself. It wasn't your choice to make."

Kenny pulled her in for a hug, "Ellie, I love you too much to let you beat yourself up over this. Promise me you won't do that." Ellie nodded, "I promise." "Good. Now why don't you go relax, okay?" he said, kissing her forhead. Ellie turned to see Nick and Luke walking down the stairs, "Can we do anything to help?" Luke asked. "Could use a hand outside. Got a lotta supplies to bring in before that storm hits." Kenny said standing up.

"See you in a bit, El" Luke said, following her dad. Ellie walked over to the cafeteria area where Walter was cooking. Walter was there cooking away while Matthew set the tables. "Hey Ellie" they both smiled at her. "Walter. Matthew." "I thought I reconized you from somewhere" Matthew said smiling. "You guys need any help?" Ellie asked.

"It's okay, I think we've got it." Both men looked at each other before turning to her, "Do _you_ need any help?" Ellie raise an eye brow, "Hmm?" "Must be hard, having no mom and bother" Walter said. "How'd you know-" "Your dad told us" Matthew said. "I can't imagine what you've been through Ellie" Walter said "I don't what I'd do without Matthew, but you're with your family now."

"I think I'm about done," Walter said "Well everyone, dinner is served. C'mon, let's eat!" Everyone started taking seats at the tables. Ellie's group sitting at the larger table, while Kenny's group sat at the smaller one. Clementine sat with Kenny. When Ellie walked forward to both tables, Luke motioned her to sit next to him, but she then heard her fathers voice. "Right here, El!" Kenny motioned for her to come over.

Ellie glanced at both tables before choosing to go towards her father. He smiled as she sat down, "Here you go, El" he said, sliding a bowl of food towards her. She began eating. Kenny smiled at her before taking a glance at the other group, "So, girls, we were just talkin... what's the deal with the kid? What's his name... Luke? He in charge you trust him?"

"I like him. He's a good guy" Clem said. "Would you trust him with your life?" Kenny asked. "I think so." Kenny looked at his daughter, expecting an answer. And she gave it to him, "Dad, he saved my life so many times. Hell, I would've died out there if it wasn't for him. So yes, I trust him with my life."

Kenny nodded, "That guy... Big Al? He said that they were on the run." "Some people are after us" Ellie explained. "Well you don't have to worry about that no more. They'll go tomorrow and you two can stay here" Kenny said. "Absolutely." Sarita said "Girls, you stay with us as long as you want." Ellie thought for a moment before responding, "I don't know..." "Well you think about it." Matthew said "There's no need to rush things."

Sarita, Matthew, and Walter all got up and sat at the other table. Moments later Nick and Luke sat at there table. "Hey" Kenny said. "Hey" Luke said back.

"Hope you like the food."

"Oh, it's... it's great. Thank you."

"Peaches and beans. Great for nutrition. Not too great on the way out, though, I tell ya" Kenny let out a chuckle.

"Dad..." Ellie whined, feeling her cheeks going red in embarrassment. "Okay. Sorry" Kenny said, smiling. "So what was your plan here?" Luke asked "Hold out for the winter?" "Actually, we were thinkin' of moving on." Kenny said "Somewhere up North." Kenny turned to both girls, "Ever heard of a place called Wellington?"

"Wellington? The hell is that?" Luke asked

"A place" Kenny said, slightly irritated by the farmboy's question.

"What kind of place?"

"A good one, Einstein."

"Yeah." Clem said "Christa and I were going there." Kenny smiled at her, "Supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan." "Michigan?" Nick asked. Kenny glared at him, "You got a hearing problem, kid? Yeah, Michigan. Think about it. Fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters, so the walkers get slow." "Sounds like bullshit" Nick muttered. Kenny shot him an angry look, "Listen, Vanilla Ice, I don't know what your deal is, but you're more than welcome to take off in the morning."

Nick raised his voice, "Well that'd be just fine by me." Kenny turned to the two girls once more, "What's the deal with these guys, girls?" "Hey, fuck you, buddy" Nick shouted. Luke put his hand up, motioning for both of them to stop, "It's fine, Nick. We're not stayin'." "They're stayin'" Kenny said angerly. "Excuse me?" "You heard me."

"Stop it!" Ellie shouted "We didn't agree to anything yet. So stop deciding for us, it's not your decision to make!" Both men looked down, not meeting her eyes. Walter walked up to their table, "Gentlemen, please. There's no need for this." he said "Now look, we've all had a long day. Please, eat."

What Kenny said next was unexpected. He turned to face Clementine, "Pass me that can, Duck." Ellie's eyes went wide and darted to her father. It took Kenny a few moments to realize what he said before he gasped and had a look of sadness mixed with regret. "Duck? Who's Duck?" Nick asked "Ellie, do you know what he's talking about?" Luke put his hand up to stop him, "Leave her alone, Nick." Walter looked down at Clementine, "Hey, Clementine. Would you, uh, lend me a hand outside for a moment?" Clem nodded and went with Walter.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Ellie looked up at her father, "Dad, you okay?" she asked. He shook his head and looked at her, "Yeah. I'm, uh, I'm good." Kenny shook his head once more, "I should go check the windows out back before this storm hits." With that Kenny got up from the table and started walking away. Ellie looked up at Luke, "Luke? A word, please?" He nodded, "Sure."

The two walked over to the door. Ellie turned to face him, "What in the hell was that?" "Don't give me that look." Luke frowned "You saw how he reacted." Ellie shook her head, "So? Whether you like it or not, that's just how he is, Luke." She continued, "And I really don't appreciate you two making decisions for Clementine and me."

"Look Ellie," Luke nelt down to her height "I'm sorry about that. But you're like a little sister to me, I don't want to give that up" he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ellie smiled, "Look, maybe things will turn out okay. We can sort out everything in the morning, and everything will be-"

Ellie and Luke's head snapped forward towards the door.

They both ran to the door to find the wind turbine spinning out of control.


	7. The Devil Comes Knocking

Welcome back, everybody!

So this is the last chapter for Episode 2, then we go straight to episode 3!

I really do thank you guys for sticking with me. It means a lot!

WARING: For those of you who get triggered by violence, you have been warned!

On to the damn story!

* * *

"Shit" Ellie muttered "Luke, get Carlos and carry the guns. I gotta get my dad." Ellie ran to find her father talking to Sarita. "Dad!" she shouted, running closer to them. "Woah, woah. Slow down" he said "Babe, you okay?" Ellie shook her head, "The wind turbine is spinning out of control!" Sarita's eyes went wide, "What?" "We gotta stop it or that sounds gonna draw walkers here!" Ellie said, frantically.

"Fuck" Kenny muttered "Let's rally everyone up! We gotta shut it down now!"

* * *

Carlos, Sarita, Nick, Luke, Kenny, Matthew, Walter, Clementine, and Ellie all ran to the wind turbine. It seemed to have been going faster than before. And with the storm on it's way, it surely didn't hep matters. When they all got there, they heard a loud bang. "What the hell was that?" Luke shouted. They all looked towards the lodge, the lights were off. "Dammit." Kenny said "Transformer musta gone. Gotta check it. I could use a hand." Luke stepped forward, "I'll go with you." "I'm going too!" Sarita shouted. Kenny objected, "No. It's too dangerous. Rest of you, get this thing shut down!" And with that, they both ran off.

Sarita walked up to the control box and opened it. They all looked at it, "Does anyone know how to do this?" Carlos asked. Sarita shrugged. "Great" he muttered. "I can do it" Clementine said. Carlos nodded, "Alright, we'll watch your back. Nick, scan the trees with me." They all turned around while Clementine got to work. Ellie looked across the tree line, trying to see if any walking corpses were roaming. She wondered if Carver was still following them. What if he was close enough now to find hem here? Ellie's thoughts came to a stop when she heard the wind turbine slowly coming to a stop.

The group started to hear rustling. "Somethin' ain't right" Nick whispered. Carlos nodded, "Yeah." Ellie looked ahead, dozens of walker were headed towards them. Carlos pulled out his pistol, "We don't have much amunition." "We gotta get back to the lodge" Nick said. "They're behind us!" Nick pulled out his pistol. Shots were being fired by all the group members, each shot going through a walkers brain. Ellie ran forward and shot three in the head, then another, then another...

When Ellie went to fire again, it didn't shoot. Ellie tried the trigger again and again, but it wouldn't scweez. _It wouldn't scweez._ That's when Ellie realized her gun was jammed. Ellie ran to a rock and hid behind it. "Thank God I brought this with me" she muttered, opening her backpack. She dropped her gun inside and closed it. Putting the backpack back on, Ellie reached to her side and took out her knife. "Please help me!" she heard someone scream. Ellie ran to see Nick fighting off a walker. Ellie saw Walter in the backround raising his gun. Walter pulled the trigger and hit the walker in the head.

Ellie then ran over to Clementine who was with the others. Matthew turned to both girls, "Girls... Get inside! Go!"

And with that, they both ran back.

* * *

Ellie and Clementine ran in to see Alvin, Rebecca, and Sarah.

"Clementine! Ellie! Are you okay?" Rebecca asked. They turned around to hear more gunshots. "What the hell...?" All five ran to the window. One by one, each of the walkers fell. "Those sound like automatic rifle shots" Ellie muttered. They all saw the last walker fall, but it wasn't the walker that caught most of Ellie's attention. No, it was something much worse.

Thre was four people walking up after the shots, carrying AK-47's. And the person leading them was no other than Carver himself. Carver's group walked over and pointed their guns at everyone outside. Ellie could see that they were talking, but she couldn't make out what was being said. Out of nowhere, Carver punched Carlos in the face. "Dad!" Sarah shouted, running for the door. Ellie tried to grab her, but she was out the door moments later. Ellie saw Sarah run to her dad and hug him tightly. She then saw Carver point to the lodge and order everyone inside.

"Fuck," Ellie muttered "Rebecca, c'mon." Ellie escorted Rebecca up the stairs and hid behind one of the wooden banisters. Alvin and Clementine joined them moments later. Ellie peeked over the banister, Carver had everyone tied up with rope behind their backs. Ellie lowered her head back down, she didn't want to get spotted. Ellie heard a painful weeze a moment later, following by a thud. "Dad!" Sarah yelled. Ellie listened very closely, "Listen, I'm only gonna ask you once. Where's Rebecca and Ellie?" Carver demanded. "Sarah, lopk at me." Carlos said "It's gonna be okay." But he was soon silenced When Ellie heard a crunching sound. Carlos screamed at the pain he was given.

"Ellie! Rebecca! You two and this baby deserve to be raised in a place of safety." he shouted "I know you're out there. And Alvin. And Luke. And the girl. This is real simple. You want this over quick, you all play nice and show your faces." "We have to go down there" Alvin said. "No, I can't do that" Rebecca said. Clem turned to both of them, "We have to help Carlos." Alvin shook his head, "Only way to help him is to do what the man says." Ellie heard another pain from Carlos followed by another scream from Sarah. "Rebecca, we have to go down there" Ellie said in panic. "He'll kill us" Rebecca turned to Alvin "Kill you."

Ellie shook her head and stood up, "Bill, stop!" she shouted. Carver looked up and smiled. Tossing Carlos to the floor, he ordered one of his men to get them. When Ellie walked back with one of the guards, Carver nelt down in front of her and place a hand to her cheek. "You alright?" he asked. She jerked away from his touch. He looked at the one guard, "Tie her up." he ordered "And be careful. She can be... tricky." And with that, Ellie and the others were tied up, except for Rebecca.

Ellie flintched when she heard a loud bang. She looked up to see one of the guards dead on the floor. The other group got behind cover, trying to aim for the person who fired. "I can't see 'em!" Ellie snapped her head in the direction of the speaker. It was Bonnie. 'Figures' Ellie thought to herself. Carver turned to Ellie's group. He walked over and grabbed Walter by the collar. "Walter! Let him go!" Matthew shouted. Carver dragged Walter to the window where the shot was fired. Carver pushed Walter on his nees. Walter took one last look at Matthew, before he recieved a bullet to the back of the head.

"NOOO!" Matthew shouted. Ellie shook her head at the scene, "Walter!" Carver went back behind cover, "That's for our man." he shouted "Now I didn't want to do this, but you ain't leavin' me much choice. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and I'm gonna put a bullet in the back of their head. Or you can give up now. Your choice." A second shot was fired and Carver walked towards the group. This time, grabbing Alvin.

"Bill, no!" Rebecca pleaded "Tell him to stop. Kenny, stop!" Ellie ran forward, attempting to stop him. Ellie fell to the ground in pain after having Carver hit her in the face with the gun. Carver knocked Alvin down to the ground and picked Ellie up instead. he picked her up and pointed the gun to her temple. Ellie whimpered slightly at the pain and fear she was given. "We can do this all night." he shouted "Is that what you want?"

The next thing she knew, her father walked through the door. Carver dropped Ellie to the ground, she could barely move with the unbearable pain in her jaw. "I only tried to help" Carver said "I didn't want you hurt." With that, Carver kicked her in the stomache, making her cry out in pain. Ellie could swear she heard her father and a few other people call out for her,

before she slipped into **_darkness_**.


	8. A New Home

Hello and welcome back!

I hope I didn't scare you guys too much about what happened with Ellie.

But there is a bright side, you get to find out this chapter! *Claps with joy*

WARING: The chapters for this episode get really violent! Just a warning for anyone who gets triggered by that sort of thing!

So without further ado, I hereby show you the beginning of episode 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead

* * *

It was the banging of metal that caused her awaken. Her eyes were half open, but she could see figures. Ellie groaned and shifted in her spot from the pain that settled in her stomache. "She's awake!" Was that Clementine? Ellie blinked more rapidly so she could see better. When her vision cleared, she saw her group. They, including herself, were all tied up and in the back of a truck.

"Ellie! Oh, thank God!" Kenny moved towards her a little. "Daddy? W- what happened?" Ellie was finding it hard to speak due to the pain. "You passed out from the pain" Carlos said "We had to carry you." "So, what have you guys been up to since I passed out?" Ellie asked. Rebecca turned to her, "Your father wants to get us killed before Bill can do it himself." Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but imediately stopped himself when Ellie let out a painful cough. Everyone gave her a worried look, and Ellie noticed this. "Guys, I'm fine. Just... it's just my abdomine."

Kenny looked around the truck, he stopped once he spotted a fisher behind Clem. He imediately got up and started walking towards it. Kenny began to saw through his restraints, "Ya'll don't know what your talkin' about" he said "We get cooped up in a kettle like a bunch of fuckin' dogs it's over!" Ellie opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was another painful cough. Sarita put her restrained hands on Ellie's shoulder, "Don't" she whispered "Let us handle this." Kenny got up and rubbed his wrists, "All right, now we're talkin'"

Kenny turned around to Carlos. Carlos was about to say something, but was cut off when Ellie let out yet another painful cough. "Shhh. Its okay. We'll get you looked at soon" Sarita tried to sooth the young girl. Carlos sighed, "At this rate Luke may be the only hope we have." "He probably just abandoned us" Kenny muttered. Rebecca glared at him, "He may not be around, but he wouldn't just leave us behind." "We'll have to wait and see. It's all we can do" Clementine said. Kenny turned to her, "I told you already. He's gone."

The truck made a loud thumping noise. "We're close" Carlos muttered. "Okay. Let's do this" Kenny said. "They have guns" Rebecca said "What exactly do you expect to do?" "I'm gonna punch the first sonuvabitch I see" Kenny answered "Then I'm going to take his gun and use it to shoot the NEXT sonuvabitch I see."

"Just sit down!" Carlos said.

"Shut up, Doc! This ain't your call!"

Kenny turned to Clem, "Hey, just... if something happens, just help out, okay? Don't, you know, get yourself hurt or nothin', but any help'd be good" He said "Clem, Ellie. Look at me. You trust me, right?" "Kenny! Please just... Just listen to them" Sarita pleaded "They know him... what he's capable of." "Yeah. I trust you" Clem said. Kenny turned towards his daughter, expecting an answer. "I- I'm scared, dad" she said quietly. Kenny nodded, "Okay, Baby girl. That's okay. That's okay."

Kenny faced the trucks back door, "Okay... everybody re-" Kenny was cut off when the truck came to a hard stop, causing him to land face first into the door and onto the floor. Sarita rushed to his side, "Kenny! Kenny, are you okay?" "Is he okay?" Rebecca asked. "I think so."

Just then, the back door to the truck opened. Ellie was blinded by the light at first, but she slowly started to ajust to it. "All right. Up and at 'em!" Ellie reconized that voice. It was Tavia's. The woman that brought them here at the start. But right now, Tavia was the least of Ellie's concerns. The guards started to escort the group out. Troy noticed that Kenny binds were gone, "What the fuck? How'd you get your restraints off? C'mere."

Ellie got up and tried to walk, but she ended up leaning against the wall to keep herself from falling. Bonnie looked at Ellie with a sad expression before turning to Kenny, "You can carry her." Kenny walked over to his daughter, but she quickly objected. "Dad, no-" "Ellie, I'm not giving you a choice here. So don't you fight me." Before she could object any further, he hoisted her up into his arms. Ellie gasped, her dad had never picked her up that easy since she was a little girl.

Ellie looked around, things hadn't changed that much since they left. Ellie started to hear Carver's voice on the P.A. system. "That fuckin' asshole" she muttered. Kenny smirked, "Watch your language, missy." Ellie smiled and shook her head. "El, you okay?" Kenny seemed worried about the constant coughing. Ellie shook her head, "How hard did he kick me?" "Hard enough to make you pass out." Ellie brought her hand up to her cheek, "Probably passed out 'cause of this too" she felt the cut along her cheek from when Carver had hit her.

Ellie and her group arrived at the pen, and Bonnie opened the gate. Ellie looked at Matthew, he seemed really out of it. "Dad, is Matthew okay?" she asked. Kenny sighed and ajusted Ellie in his arms, "Don't know. He won't talk to us." Ellie's group walked into the pen and the guards started taking their bindings off. "Ya'll best get some rest," Troy said "'cause there ain't gonna be much for you tomorrow. You're gonna be workin' hard." Bonnie turned to Rebecca, "That's for you" she pointed at a bed with a mattress. Rebecca folded her arms, "Yeah, it would be. Fuckin' Bill keeps me out in the cold, but at least I'll be comfortable."

"Hey, guys" a male voice said. "Reggie?!" Rebecca gasped. Rebecca walked forward and gave Reggie a hug, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. What did they do to you..." Rebecca said, looking at his missing arm. "This could've been worse, trust me" he said "I'm lucky to be alive." "It's my fault" Nick muttered. Reggie turned to him, "No, it's really not. I would tell you if it was. This happened well after you guys left" he said "They got me working outside. Lurker snuck up on me while I was hammering something."

Tavia suddenly walked into the pen, "Alvin. Carver wants you in his office." "What?" Alvin asked "Why?" "Don't make this difficult" She said "It's too late for that." "No!" Rebecca pleaded "Please!" Alvin placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Bec. Just get some rest. If he wanted to do something to me, he'd have done it already. Let's see what he wants." He walked with Tavia to Carver's office.

"Hey! Reggie!" Troy shouted

"Oh... hey, Troy."

"Don't go fuckin' up now. Bill's real close to letting you out of here. You make sure that things stay nice and quiet out here tonight, and I'll be sure to let bill know just how helpful you were."

"Yeah, you can count on me. Thanks, Troy."

"Don't mention it." Troy walked out of the pen with Bonnie and closed the metal gate behind them. "Oh, right. Let me introduce you we were with them when we got caught" Rebecca gestured toward Kenny, Sarita, and Matthew.

"Hey, I'm Reggie."

"That's Sarita, Kenny, and Matthew."

Reggie looked towards Clementine, "Hello. Who are you?" "My name's Clementine." They both shook hands. "Hey, where's Carlos?" Reggie asked. "Bill's already got him looking at some folks" Rebecca answered. "Oh... okay. Good. What about Pete?" Silence. Reggie knew what that meant.

"Can you guys save it for the morning?" A man yell from across the pen. "No problem. Sorry about that" Reggie yelled back "Okay, that's Mike. He's kind of a dick when he's tired, but... like I said, he saved my life, so... I put up with that shit." Clem looked at a woman from across the pen, "Who's she?" "What? Who?" Reggie asked. "The girl over there." "Oh, yeah, right. Okay, so she's fuckin' weird. They found her sneaking outside the camp covered in guts and just, like, the grossest shit" he answered. "Anyway, I know how it must look. But, It's really not that bad here" Reggie said "Bill's trying to make the best of-" "He killed my partner, Walter!" Matthew shouted.

Reggie's eyes went wide, "Okay, I don't know what happened, but... maybe he had his reasons-" Kenny felt his jaw tighten, "Oh, yeah? Did he have a 'reason' to almost beat my daughter to death?" Reggie gave the bearded man a confused look, "Daughter?" That's when Reggie looked down and saw Ellie, "Ellie? Is that you?" he half smiled. "Hey, Reggie" she greeted. Reggie shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. But, I'm real close to getting let back into the group. So, can you just... try and not cause trouble?"

Clem nodded, "Okay, sure." Kenny looked up at Reggie, "Hey, uh, is there a place my daughter can rest? She's been knocked out for the day and I think she needs to wind down after the stress." "Yeah, there are some bunks over there." "Thanks."

Kenny walked over to one of the bottom bunks and gently set Ellie down. Ellie layed down on the one pillow she was given. Kenny stroked her cheek gently, "Get some rest, sweetie." Ellie nodded, "Luke's gotta be out there..." she muttered. Ellie coughed once more and Kenny rubbed her back, "We're gonna get out of here. I promise." Ellie nodded. Kenny leaned forward and kissed her temple,

"G'night, Baby girl."


	9. First Day And Making Plans

Welcome back!

I really appreciate the support from you all!

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

Ellie felt someone shake her shoulder gently, which caused her to awaken. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ellie looked up to see her father smiling down at her, "Mornin'" he greeted. She smiled back, "Mornin'." Ellie looked around to see that everyone was still asleep. Well, except for the mysterious woman and that guy, Mike. "They said they're having us work outside" Kenny glared at the guards that were by the pen gate. Ellie swung her legs over the side of the bunk, attempting to stand up. Before Kenny could object, Ellie stood up. She groaned a bit as she felt a tiny sharp pain in her side, but she ignored it.

"Whoa" Kenny put an arm around her "Ellie, you sure you're able to walk?" Ellie nodded, "It's just a minor pain, now. I'll be fine." Kenny nodded slowly before walking to the gate with her. Ellie's heart stopped when she saw Carver. She felt like she could collapse at any moment. Carver looked at all four of them, "Walker activity has increased outside, so be mindful when outside walls. Know that we're monitering the situation. Now..." he paused a moment "Some folks might be sore about happened, and how things went. Well, that's all in the past now. Some of you are new to our community. Some of you are members who went astray." He looked at Ellie.

Ellie tried to keep her expression brave, but she knew Carver could read her like a book. "There's no need to be nervous, Ellie" Carver said, smiling. Ellie shook her head, "I'm not nervous." Carver just shrugged, "All of you get to work." Mike came up to Kenny and Ellie, "C'mon, we're working outside. Follow me."

Mike took them outside and led them to this shoe store. It was all boarded up and looked pretty secure. "Carver wants us to work on the exspansion" Mike said. Ellie looked up at him, "Huh, so that plan is finally going full circle."

Kenny nelt down in front of Ellie, "You okay?" "As good as I can be" Ellie answered. Kenny reached up and ran his thumb on her dried up cut, "We'll be okay. I'll protect you no matter what." Ellie nodded, "Thank you" she smiled lightly "C'mon. We gotta get to work."

* * *

About an hour passed since they started working. Ellie was helping Mike nail down a board when Troy came in. "Hey! Ellie!" Ellie turned to him, "Yes?" "Bill radioed. Said he wanted a word with you in his office." Kenny couldn't help but worry, "Wait, what's goin' on?" "None of your business!" Troy snapped. Ellie turned to her father, "It's alright. I'm sure it's fine." Kenny gave her a worried look before nodding his head slowly. Ellie walked out of the store and headed for Carver's office.

Ellie could hear the walkers moaning and groaning as she passed. She could also see them banging against the fence. There must have been dozens of them. And that was just near the fence. She couldn't imagine what the parking lot looked like.

Ellie broke out of her train of thought when she felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to scream, but they covered her mouth and dragged her into the comic book store. Ellie struggled to get out out of their grip, but they were too strong.

 _"Ellie! Stop! It's me!"_ Ellie stopped struggling. She knew that southern voice from anywhere. They quickly turned Ellie around in their arms. It was Luke. They locked eyes. Ellie didn't know what to say, but she had an idea. She stood up and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" Luke clutched his arm like he was in pain, which he wasn't.

"That's for scaring the crap outta me."

"Well, I'm sorry about that-" Before Luke could finish, Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"And this is for coming back."

"You make no sense sometimes, El" he rubbed her back "But it's good to see you."

They both pulled out of the hug. Luke's eyes widened when he saw her face, "Ellie! Jesus, what happened to you?!" "Carver happened." "That piece of..." Luke couldn't finish. Ellie put her hand up, "I'm fine. What's your plan?" Luke nodded, "There's a herd of lurkers just South of us. It's bigger than I've ever seen around these parts. Ellie nodded, "Carver said that he hopes it passes us." Luke shook his head, "I heard folks talkin' about that, but that ain't so. It's gonna hit this place. I don't know when. But it's comin' and it's gonna be soon."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I need you or Clem to meet me here around this time to give me one of those walkie talkies. This way I can figure out the patrol schedules and figure out a good time to escape."

Ellie nodded, "Okay. We'll get you one." Luke smiled, "Thanks, El. I'll try and talk to the others if they come by here." Ellie nodded and headed for the door, "No problem. Just... be careful, okay?"

"You too, Ellie."

* * *

Ellie made her way up the stares to Carver's office. She saw him waiting by the door. "Ellie," he greeted "glad you could make it." "So, you gonna knock me around like the first time?" she asked, sarcasticly. He ignored her and motioned for her to go inside. When Ellie walked inside, her eyes went wide when she saw Alvin. He was bloody and battered and unconsious. "Alvin!" Ellie shouted. "He passed out hours ago" Carver said "He can't hear you." Carver motioned for her to sit down.

Ellie sat down across from him at his desk. "Ellie," Carver said "there's no reason for us to be at each others throats here." Ellie gared at him, "That's funny. Comin' from a guy who pointed a gun at my head."

"That was just a precaution. I'm sure you understand." Carver leaned back in his chair. "Ellie, you think I wanted to put you in the pen? You're smarter than that. You have the potential to be a real leader. But your backed up in a corner here."

Ellie raised an eye brow, "What's your point?"

Carver leaned forward, "They don't listen to you. I mean, they must rely on you and that other girl more than anything. They're weighing you down. And sooner or later, it's going to come back and haunt you." Ellie thought for a moment, "These are good people!"

Carver just shrugged, "When you first came here, you took charge. And maybe you could do that again. And when you get let out of the pen, you can have this back." Carver reached inside one of the droors and he pulled out Ellie's knife. Ellie stared at it, but said nothing. Carver got up from his chair, "All right, we're done here. Go back out to the yard. It's almost supper time."

* * *

Ellie walked inside the pen to see everyone there. Well, except for Rebecca, Clementine, and Reggie. "Guys!" Ellie ran towards them. Everyone turned their attention to her. Kenny raised an eye brow, "El, you okay?" She quickly nodded, "I saw Luke outside." Mike looked up at her, "We know. He flagged us down when Troy wasn't looking. Mentioned his plan. Said he talked to you and Clementine."

"Here" Kenny gave Ellie some canned food and she sat down in one of the lawn chairs by the fire. "Ellie," Sarita started "there's something you need to know." Ellie looked confused, "What is it?" The Indian woman closed her eyes and sighed, "Reggie's dead, sweetie." Ellie's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. "W- what? H- how?" Kenny looked down, "Clem said that Carver tossed him off the roof." Ellie closed her eyes and tried to process the information, "That son of a..." Ellie sighed.

Ellie turned her attention towards Matthew, "Matt? You alright?"

"Yeah. Just... just really frickin' tired" He rubbed his forhead "Are _you_ alright? I mean, you did get knocked around like a punching bag." Ellie rubbed her hand on her stomache, "Yeah. I'm good."

Ellie saw Rebecca walk into the pen. Rebecca sat down next to Ellie and smiled, but Ellie could tell she was not happy. Her eyes looked a little red, as if she was crying. "I'm sorry, Rebecca" Ellie whispered. Rebecca noticed this and nodded slightly. "I saw Luke" Rebecca said "We need to get that radio to him." "I was thinking of something else" Kenny said "We could bring the herd to us. I don't know about you, but after what happened this morning, I don't know what that sonuvabitch is gonna do next!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Clementine walk in and sit down next to her. "So you want to ring the dinner bell for a herd of walkers to show up?" Mike asked "How is that better?" "Because this place will be fuckin' chaos when that thing hits" Kenny said "No one'll be payin' any attention to us. And that's when we go. That's our opening. We just gotta figure out a way to draw them to us. There was a girl back at Crawford that used church bells all over the city. We just need something loud."

Sarita thought for a moment, "The PA system Carver is always using is quite loud." "There are some speakers outside the building... pointed towards the parking lot" Mike said. "I saw the controls" Clem said "They're in Carver's office." "She's right..." Rebecca said "It's all controlled in Bill's office. There's a switch in there that will turn them on."

Kenny smiled, "Thats perfect! We just gotta get into his office. Why didn't you say something sooner?" "Because it doesn't change anything" Rebecca said "This isn't a descussion on how to do it, it's a descussion about whether it's stupid. And it's still stupid. The best thing to do is to get Luke the radio and wait for an opening."

"Why can't we do both?" Clem suggested "Even if we bring the herd to us it's probably good for Luke to tell us where it's coming from." Ellie smiled, "I agree." Kenny nodded, "Okay, so we get that turd a radio, he keeps us posted on the herd's movement. We fire up the PA thing and bring the walkers to roll over this place." "And then what?" Mike asked. Kenny turned to him, "Get some guns and shoot our way out. I don't know! What ever we can! We improvise." Mike shook his head, "Then that's not a plan. You don't plan to improvise." "I've figured out what your problem is... you don't think this stuff through. If the end of the plan is to stroll through a herd of walkers, you should know from the jump there's no way it's ever going to work."

"Actually..." the mysterious woman stepped forward "I do it all the time." Mike glared at her, "First words I ever hear you say, and it's just some crazy, stupid shit." "Hush" Sarita said "What do you mean exactly?" "When you cover yourself in their smell, rub the walker guts all over you... they can't tell you from one of them." Ellie eyes widened. That's what she did to escape Savannah. "I've done it too" Clem said, quietly. Ellie nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

Kenny looked at both girls with wide eyes, "What?" "It's how we got out of the Marsh House" Clem said "Lee covered me and we walked right through." Ellie nodded once more, "That how I got out of Savannah. I figured it out after I killed a couple of them." Kenny smiled, "Holy shit. Good one, girls." Kenny stood up, "All right! Let's get that stupid radio!" "We still have to find a way into the stock room" Rebecca said. "I got a plan for that, too" the woman turned to Ellie "Come on, kid. Gonna need you help."

The woman led the group over to a half broken ladder and a winch. "She just needs to use the winch... she can just climb up from there. Then just drop into one of the skylights over the stockroom." Ellie nodded, "Now or never, I guess." Kenny smiled, "That's my girl" he said "We gotta get that rope down. Mike, you wanna boost her up?" Ellie walked over to Mike and hopped on his shoulders. She started to pull down the rope until the hook was down to the ground. Mike put her down and Ellie stood on the hook. Mike began pulling her up towards the ladder. Once Ellie was near the ladder she jumped to it. She looked over to the parking lot to see about a thousand walkers. "Monitering the situation my ass" she muttered. Once Ellie was on the roof, she ran over to the stockroom skylight and climbed in.

Ellie landed on one of the shelves. She noticed Tavia sitting in a chair below. Ellie made her way down the shelves as quickly and quietly as possible. When she got down, she saw the radios on a table and Tavia talking to one of the guards on one. Ellie snuck her way over to the table. She quickly took two radios from the chargers and went back to the shelves quietly.

* * *

Ellie climbed back down the ladder to see Mike standing under it. "Did you get 'em?" he whispered. Ellie nodded. Mike held out his arms, "Okay, jump down. I got you." Ellie jumped down and Mike caught her. He quickly put her down, "We best get in bed. Troy'll be back any minute." Ellie walked over to her bunk. "Well?" Kenny asked. Ellie pulled out one of the radios from her pocket. Kenny smiled, "You little devil." Ellie layed down. "Nice job, kid" the woman said. Ellie smiled, "Thanks. The name's Ellie by the way." "Jane. Anyway get some rest." Ellie closed her eyes, but imediately opened them when she heard her father.

"I thought about Duck today, about his dumb little face... first things that come to mind are always the dumb things he was doin'... Kid was always runnin' in circles. every damn place he went he'd just run. You couldn't stop him. Makes it harder to remember he was a good boy."

Ellie closed her eyes at the thought.

"Well, Long day tomorrow" Kenny said "One long day."


	10. Backfire

**Welcome back to another chapter my friends!**

 **I really do appreciate the support from you all!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm happy you like her!**

 **Guest: I know. It sucks that she's not a real character. But she is HERE! Thank you!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Kenny held the radio in his hands, "All right, we're all here." "Someone's gotta get the radio out to Luke" Rebecca said "What's the problem?" "We should probably figure out who's doin' what before we-" Kenny was cut off when the pen gate opened. Tavia came in, "Time to get up. Daylights burnin'. They let you sleep in, all things considered." She scanned all of their faces, "Rebecca, Nick, Sarah, Jane... if you gotta take a piss, do it now. The next brake won't be for a while. Troy'll be comin' up for the rest of you." "Why just them?" Kenny asked. "Like I said... Troy's comin' for the rest of you." Tavia then escorted the selected four out of the pen and another guard closed the gate behind her.

Kenny turned to the other three, "All right, look. If we're gonna do somethin', we have to do it NOW, and if Luke's all we've got, then we pair up with him." "I can do it" Mike said "Where's the meetin'?" "Mike." He turned to Kenny, "Yeah?" "One of the girls should do it." "Are you fuckin' kidding?" Mike asked, in shock "No offense, but- c'mon, that's crazy, they're both kids, why would-" "There's a million reasons" Kenny interupted him "They know Luke, they can hide, one of them got the damn radio for us in the first place..." "Kenny's right," Clem said "we should take it."

The pen door opened and there was Troy, "All right, all of you come with me" Troy motioned for them to move. As they were walking out of the pen, Kenny turned to Clementine. "You have your pockets all out" he said "Gonna get your tags all snagged on somethin'." "Let's go!" Troy snapped.

They all walked out of the pen towards the exit where the expansion was. Suddenly, Bonnie came over, "Hey. The girls are with me." "Oh, shit, I almost forgot" Troy muttered. Troy pushed the two girls forward with his rifle, "Well, take 'em then, I don't care." Kenny's eyes went wide, "Wait, wait. What's goin' on?" "Just chores of a different sort" Bonnie said "C'mon, city mouses." "Can't you cut 'em a brake?" Kenny asked "They'd really rather keep with us... people they know." Ellie nodded, "Okay" she looked back at Kenny "It's okay." Bonnie started to walk the girls back to the armory.

Bonnie glanced at the two girls, "I just wanted to make sure you two were all right. I didn't believe you... when you told me about Reggie. I ran and found Bill once I left you. Figured even if he had done it, he'd make up some sort of excuse, but... Bill was just so matter-of-fact about it... like he'd pulled up a weed or somethin'. Like it had to be done, and... that was just one of those moments when you blood runs cold. Goose pimples up and down your arms. 'Cause it turns out the person you thought you knew... was never there." Bonnie turned to Clementine, "You look anxious, Clementine. Somethin' the matter."

Bonnie escorted both of the girls inside the armory, "You know you two can talk to me, right?" Clementine sighed, then pulled out the radio, "Bonnie... Luke's waiting for us to give this to him. He needs it." Bonnie looked at them both, eyes wide, "Girls...!" Ellie spoke up, "And all we need from you... is to just not care where we are... for fifteen minutes." Bonnie shook her head, "If you get caught and you mention my name, Carver will be the least of your troubles. Okay? Now Go!"

* * *

Ellie and Clem went inside the comic book store. "Luke? It's us. We got the radio" Ellie said. Clem and Ellie started to look around the store. "This doesn't make sense" Clem said "He should be here." Ellie turned to her, "I'm sure he'll be here soon. Let's just wait and-" The door suddenly swung open and in came Troy. "I swear to Christ you're both gonna regret this!" Troy yelled "Get out here!" Troy pointed his rifle at both girls until they were outside. "Troy, we were just-" Ellie was cut off when Troy gave her a slap across the face. Troy grabbed Clementine by the neck and ushered her forward with Ellie right behind him, "You people been here one fuckin' day and already you're fuckin' up. Well you wait and see what happens. MOVE!" Troy pushed Clem forward, luckily Kenny and Mike were there to catch her.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted as he put an arm around his daughter. Troy had no comment, but motioned them to go forward. Kenny looked down at his daughters face. When Ellie removed her hand, Kenny noticed her cut was bleeding. "Ellie," he said "you're bleeding." Ellie put her hand up to her cheek, "We'll deal with it later." When Troy escorted them to the pen, Ellie saw one thing that made her fear rise.

Luke was sitting on the ground, bloody and bruised.

Ellie looked up and saw Carver with one of the radios in his hand. They're plan had failed. Carver held up the radio, "Whatever you were planning is over... it's done. You can't just run away from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it get's tough... 'cause there's nowhere else you can go where it ain't. Tough is all we got, now. Get that through your fuckin' skulls. Luke here, he can't help you now... you gotta help yourselves... you gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you can start... by telling me where the other one is. I'm gonna count to three. If that radio ain't in my hand by then, we'll have to make things more difficult." Carver looked at Ellie dead in the eyes, then began counting.

Was he gonna hurt her her if they didn't give him the radio? Ellie didn't want to go through that again, but she didn't want anyone else getting hurt either. Ellie heard Clem try to speak up, but kenny grabbed the radio from her, "I got it right here!" Ellie's heart stopped. _No, no, no, no, no, **NO!**_ _._ Kenny walked towards the man, "Sorry about that... not sure what I was thinking." Kenny dropped the radio in his hand, _"Three"_ Carver said, bluntly. "...heh. Fucker" Kenny muttered.

The response that Kenny recieved was unexpected. Carver hit him in the left eye, hard, with the radio. Kenny fell to the ground. "No!" Sarita shouted. Carver hit Kenny again... and again... and again. "Stop him! Somebody stop him! Let me go!" Sarita ran forward to aid Kenny, but Carlos grabbed and restrained her. Carver continued to beat Kenny viciously while Sarita tried to aid Kenny, "NO! STOP IT! KENNY! KENNY!" Ellie saw Clementine run forward to aid Kenny, but that only resulted in Troy hitting her in the face with the butt of the gun and Clem falling to the ground.

Ellie shook her head and ran forward, "GET OFF HER! CLEMEN-" Ellie was cut off when Troy hit her in the face with the gun. Ellie looked up and held her cheek, "D- dad..." Ellie watched as Carver continued to beat Kenny. Ellie's head was throbbing and she had an unbearable ringing in her ears. She couldn't hear anything. She saw Carver hit Kenny once more before throwing the radio to the ground and walking to the pen gate. Ellie tried to get up and go over to Kenny, but Troy hit her again.

That's when Ellie _**b**_ ** _lacked out_**.


	11. Eye Of The Storm

**Welcome back my friends!**

 **I can't begin to express how thankful I am to you all for the support!**

 **This is the last chapter for episode 3, then we go straight to episode 4**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Ellie's eyes peeled open. At first she didn't know where she was having been knocked out for some time. Her head was throbbing and she felt like throwing up. "What the hell are we going to do? We can't go anywhere with Ellie still knocked out." Was that Luke? Ellie swung her legs over the side of the bunk. When she stood up, her head just seemed to hurt more. Her legs felt like jelly and her ribs seemed to hurt. Ellie shook her head and tried to ignore the pain. She saw everyone sitting by the fire so she started to head over.

"Hey guys..." Ellie was greeted by wide eyes. Ellie looked up to see her father. He had a bloody bandage over his left eye and a few cuts on his face. Clementine walked forward and hugged her, "I'm glad you're okay" Clem muttered "We thought we were going to lose you." Ellie hugged her back, "I ain't going anywhere, Clem. I can promise you that." When they pulled out of the hug, Ellie walked up to her father. "You all right?" he asked. Ellie shook her head and let out a shaky breath before wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I- I'm s- sorry" she muttered. "Shhh. It's all right, Baby girl."

When they pulled out of the hug, Kenny nelt down to her height. He planted a kiss on her forhead before standing up. "So... what's the plan now?" Clem turned to her, "I'm going to turn on the PA system. The rest of the plan is the same as before." "We're all meeting at Parker's Run" Luke said "You remember where that is, right?" Ellie nodded.

The whole group walked over to the winch and Clem got on it just like before. Rebecca gave her directions on what to do and Mike started to pull Clem up. Ellie stood by the pen gate. She hoped that their plan would actually work this time. Ellie suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, "Guess who." This made Ellie smile, "Is it my favorite farm boy who's saved my life more times than I can count?" Luke's arms tightened around her, "Maybe." Ellie turned to face him, still in his arms, "I'm happy you're okay." Luke shook his head, "I'm more concerned about _you_."

She could tell why he was more concerned about her. Ellie had cuts and bruises on her face and stomache, even a black eye. "You gonna be okay to walk?" Luke asked. Ellie nodded, "Only one way to find out. I just want to get out of here before something else happens. I don't want anyone else to die." They all heard the sound of the PA system. Bonnie ran over to the gate and opened it. She gave everyone weapons and lead them to the stockroom. Ellie shoved the pistol in the back of her jeans. She was happy to have a weapon, but she wished she had her knife.

As they got into the stock room they all heard a gunshot behind them. It was Carver. "Everyone drop your weapons and put your hands up!" he shouted. Ellie threw her gun on the floor and put her hands up. Kenny dropped his weapon and put an arm around his daughter, holding her close while keeping his other hand above his head. Ellie held on to her father jacket tightly while Carver continued to rant, "You wanna disrespect me, fine. You wanna throw away the life... I'm tryin' to build for us all... then fuckin' fine! You wanna run of with this dogshit group of crippled fucks, then fine! Be my guest." Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Clementine walking along the shelf. Carver glared at Ellie, "But I will put a bullet in you, before I let you leave again!"

"I'm **NOT** _your_ daughter!" Ellie's voice cracked. That must have been the loudest she's ever screamed at someone. Her grip tightened on her father. Before Carver could say anything else, Clem jumped on him. Kenny pushed Ellie away and punched Carver. Luke grabbed the rifle from Carver's hands, "Get back!" Everyone picked up their weapons and Carver put his hands up. Rebecca looked around, "Clem? Where's Alvin?" Clem didn't answer.

Luke turned to Rebecca, "Rebecca... I am so sorry-" " _ **Kill him**_." Rebecca said, bluntly. Carver looked at Ellie, "This is just a custody battle we've got on our hands here." "You'll _never_ have her" Luke said "And for the record, what kind of father beats their own kid?" "The kind that want's his daughter to behave and not rebel." Ellie gritted her teeth, "I. Am. NOT. Your. Daughter!" Carver chuckled, "Keep tellin' yourself that, Baby girl-"

Carver was cut off when a bullet went through his kneecap. Ellie looked up to see Kenny's gun smoking. He fired a second time, hitting Carver's other knee and sending him to the floor with a loud thud. Kenny walked past Carver to one of the tables. He grabbed a crowbar, "Go on and wait outside." Mike, Jane, and Bonnie all left. "We have to go" Carlos said. Sarita shook her head, "Kenny, please."

"I only need a minute" Kenny's voice was rough and dark "Go on. You don't need to see this." Carver hissed, "Those girls have seen more than you can imagine-" "Shut your mouth, Bill!" Luke snapped "Look, there ain't one part of that son of a bitch I don't hate but that does not make this right." "Daddy... please. Don't do this" Ellie said quietly. Kenny half turned to her, "It's gotta be done, El."

Carlos started to escort his daughter out with Clementine and Luke right behind them. "Look at you... you fuckin' ingrates" Carver muttered "You don't even know how good you got it. Lambs to the slaughter... No shepherd to guide you. Ellie know exactly what I'm talkin' about."

Ellie shook her head and started to walk off, but then stopped. "Oh, come on Ellie, don't be like that. Don't run away... you know you wanna see the show. Who do you think you're foolin', huh? I know you. I know who you are." Ellie shook her head once more, "I'm not running away. I'm just not sinking down to your level. I'm being the bigger person, and walking away." "Oh, you will. You'll see."

* * *

The second Ellie dropped down, she could here the beating start. She heard Kenny grunting with every hit he made. Sarita put a hand on her shoulder, "That's not the Kenny I know in there... I wish... I thought... I could save him." Moments later, Kenny came out. Spots of blood were all over him. Clementine walked up to Ellie. Reaching in to her coat pocket, she pulled out Ellie's knife, "Thought you might need this." Ellie smiled down at the younger girl and grabbed her knife from her hands.

Ellie walked forward, kicked a walker in the knee, and stabbed it in the back of the head. Ellie nelt down and cut open the walker's stomache. Sarita nelt beside the teen, "How were you even able to do this?" Ellie shrugged, "Not like I had much choice." Ellie covered her hands in it, "I'll go first."

It didn't take everyone long to get covered. Kenny turned to the group, "We ain't got all day here, everybody ready? They're almost on us." "What in the actual fuck is going on here?!" I was Troy "What is this sick shit? Someone say something before I start-" He then saw Luke reaching for his gun, "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! Don't you even fuckin' think about it motherfucker. I will end you! You hear me?!" Jane started to walk towards him.

"Troy, we talked about this."

"What? The fuck you talkin' about?"

"I said I wanted to get out. You said you'd help, thn I'd help."

"I thought you meant get out of the pen! Not whatever the fuck this shit is!"

"I did, but now we can leave. Troy... you can come with us."

"What? Well, where would we go?"

"Away from here... together..."

"Man, you smell really bad. You gotta get a bath bfore we-" Troy let out a horrific scream of pain as Jane shot him in the crotch. Troy was eaten by walkers in seconds. Jane started to walk back towards the group, "Don't make any noise, got it? They might hear something they don't like. And for fuck's sake, WALK. Act like you belong and you will belong."

Ellie started to walk among the rotting beasts, trying to walk as slow as possible but at a good pace. She heard the occasional whispers from the group followed by the gunshots from the roof of the hardware store. Ellie turned around when she heard a loud scream. She saw Carlos being devoured by walkers, and his daughter was right there screaming for him.

Ellie turned around and stabbed a walker that reached out for her. Ellie bolted to the side from a walker that lunged a her, only to have it eye her again. It grabbed her arm and tried to pull her closer, but she stabbed it in the head.

Just as Ellie tore the knife from the beast's head, she heard a loud, blood curdling scream.


	12. Best Laid Plans

Welcome back!

Thank you all for over 30 reviews so far!

Guest: Yes. The cover image is Ellie

Guest: Maybe I will let Kenny have the "talk" with her. I'll take that into consideration!

So... I decided to do something special for ya'll. If this story reaches over 50 to 100 reviews, I will do a prequal!

One of you asked me this and I thought about it, and I thought it was a really great idea!

So just let me know if you want me to do one!

Now... on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

Ellie ran to the source of the scream. She saw a walker fall to the ground. Her eyes trailed up to find Sarita and Clementine standing there. Sarita had been _bitten_ on her right wrist. Sarita began to shake her head in horror at the scene, "Girls, it _bit_ me. _**I'm dead. I'm dead**_." Ellie only stared at her, unsure of what to say. A few moment passed before they heard Kenny, "Oh God, Sarita!" Kenny ran to the trio, Mike right behind him. Mike shook his head, "Oh shit! She's-" "She's gonna be okay!" Kenny cut him off "You're gonna be okay. Come on! We have to move! We have to!"

Kenny grabbed Sarita's arm an rushed her off. Ellie ran right behind them. Ellie slowed a bit when she saw Clementine stumble, but Mike grabbed her arm, "Come on! We have to go!"

* * *

They all rushed through the forest, but came to a stop when they were out of breath. Sarita sat on the side of the trail, she looked like she had tears in her eyes. Mike and Ellie just stood there while Kenny paced. Mike stepped forward and grabbed Kenny's arm, but Kenny ripped away from the man's grip. Sarita shook her head, "What are we going to do?" Ellie thought for a moment, before turning to Mike, "Mike... can I have your hatchet?" Mike gave the girl a puzzled look, "Why?"

Ellie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, before turning to the Indian woman, "Sarita... to stop the infection from spreading... I'm going to have to take your arm off." Sarita looked at the young girl with wide eyes. Kenny turned to the teen, about to object. Ellie put her hand up, "Dad, if we don't do this... she will die a very slow and painful death. Is that what you both want?" Kenny looked down. Ellie turned to Sarita, "I really do wish there was another way, but we have to do this NOW."

Sarita nodded slowly, "I don't want to die. Do what you must." Ellie nodded. Mike handed the hatchet to her. Ellie grabbed Sarita's sleeve and pulled it back, then brought the hatchet down just below the elbow. Sarita let out a scream of pain. Ellie raised the hatchet again, then brought it down. This time Sarita's arm came clean off.

Sarita clutched her stump before letting out a loud scream.

* * *

Ellie leaned against the archway. Bonnie had been at the site long before they got there. Ellie looked by the fountain where Kenny and Sarita were sitting. Sarita looked weak, but she was very much _alive_. Mike tried to talk to Kenny before, but he flipped out on him. Ellie didn't want to make matters worse by heading over there. Kenny hadn't talked to her since the incident, so she didn't want to bother him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Rebecca, Clementine, and Jane walking towards them. "Holy shit" Mike muttered. Bonnie shook her head, "It had been so long. We were starting to worry no one else would make it." Clem glanced at the couple by the fountain, "How's Sarita?" Ellie turned to the younger girl, "I had to cut her hand off to prevent the infection from spreading." Mike looked down, "Kenny's not acting rationally."

"I should go talk to him" Clem said "This is my fault." Ellie shook her head, "No. I cut her hand off, not you. If anyone should go up to them, it's me." The younger girl sighed in defeat and nodded. Ellie made her way over to the fountain. Ellie stood in front of the couple, "Hi, guys." Kenny slowly looked up at her while Sarita layed still on his lap, "You think I don't know what ya'll are whispering about over there?" he asked "I just said we wanted a little fucking time alone." Sarita slowly opened her eyes, "Kenny..." she shook her head. "I'm just worried about you two-" "Worried, huh?" Kenny asked "Well that's nice of you, seeing as this was your fault in the first place."

Ellie's eyes widened, "There was nothing I could do-" "Seeing how things turned out, I think I might've preferred you do nothing" Kenny cut her off once more. Ellie couldn't believe what he was saying. He was blaming her for saving his girlfriend? Ellie shook her head, "But I SAVED her!" "She almost DIED because of YOU!" Kenny snapped "You think because you're a little girl you can just get people killed and no one will care? That because you're "sorry" It'll all magically go away? That's not how it works!"

Ellie was shocked at her father's outburst. He had _never_ yelled at her like that. Sure, he'd snap at her unintentionally, but never something like this. Ellie actually thought he would get up and hurt her by the way he was talking. Sarita looked up at the bearded man and shook her head once more, "Kenny..."

"Now just get the fuck outta here, and leave us alone."

Ellie walked back over to the rest of the group. Clem looked up at her, "How'd it go?" Ellie sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter. We need to figure out a plan." Rebecca nodded, "At least you tried..." "Still" Mike shook his head "Doesn't exactly help us figure out what we're gonna do now. We have no food, no water, it's getting damn cold, and we're losing daylight fast."

"Mike's right" Jane muttered "You can't just keep sitting around waiting." "We should find Luke, Sarah, Nick, and Matthew." "All right. Fine. Ellie and Clem can come with me."

The group members looked shocked. "They took good care of themselves back at Carver's. I want them watching my back."

Jane turned around, "Come on, guys."


	13. We Meet Again

A/N: Welcome back!

I know last chapter was short, but I'll make up for it this chapter!

 **Fear the beard: Thank you for the kind words!**

 **All Guests: Thank you all for the support! I would do you all seperate, but there are too many of you! :P**

I know what you all are probably thinking, 'Why would she have Kenny lash out at Ellie?' In the game I thought about something, when Kenny lost Katjaa and Duck he was _depressed_ , not _violent_. Which got me thinking, when Kenny got beaten by Carver... did it cause brain damage? Because he DID get hit near his frontal lobe, so there was a likely chance to cause damage. So I figured that I would juggle with that a bit in my story.

Enjoy the chapter!

 _ **IMPORTANT!: This will be the last chapter for a while. I'm going on holiday until July 16th. So I should update that night or the next day!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

They all walked along the dirt road. After a while, Jane turned to the two girls. "Look, I'm gonna level with you two." She looked ahead, "I was just looking for an excuse to get out of there for a bit. And..." She trailed off. "You should both know that finding your friends... that's a shot in the dark." Clem turned to the woman, "Well, then why'd we come out here?" "I wanted to talk to you, away from them." Jane said "You both wouldn't have made it this long if you weren't smart, but I still... I just gotta warn you."

She stopped walking, "That group is cracking. I've seen it before." Jane continued, "And, well... a lotta times, It's better to be on your own." She started walking again, "You don't want to be here when they start... turning on each other, turning on you." Jane did have a point in Ellie's opinion. The group was falling apart with the constant arguing. Ellie just hoped that Kenny wouldn't be pissed at her for long and she could mend things with him.

"For what it's worth, I like most of the people in your crew... but, groups fall apart." Jane said "People get killed." Ellie raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you bring us with you?" Jane walked up to an abandoned car, "I'm just trying to give you the tools you need to make it." She turned to Clementine, "Like your jacket... it looks warm, but... a walker will bite right through that." She looked down, "My sister Jaime had a good leather one... wish I still had it. You coulda..." She trailed off. Jane turned around and went back to searching the car.

Ellie couldn't help but feel bad for the woman, "Y'know... I was a big sister, too. When we were little, me and my brother always played hide and seek around the yard." Jane looked up at her and gave a slight smile, which Ellie returned. They all started to walk on the road again. Jane turned to the girls once more, "You know, being a big sister is... well, it's funny." She said "It's really easy to be mean." Clem turned to her, "Oh?" "You know, hide her toys. Make fun of her bad haircut. Give her the bad haircut. On purpose." Ellie snickered, "I can slightly relate, for the most part at least." Jane smiled at her again, "Every summer we'd go to this amusement park in Virginia. But the best part wasn't the rides... It was that nobody knew us there and I'd... I'd pretend we weren't sisters. Just... friends."

Jane cleared her throat and looked ahead, "All right! Jackpot!" Jane ran ahead and the other two girls followed. Ellie ran up to see a boarded up trailer park. On the ground there were two recently turned walkers. Jane nelt beside one of them, "Bet these walkers got some good stuff..." She put her ice pick right through it's skull, "Old walkers are a waste of time. They're holding credit cards and busted old pagers." She said "But these ones weren't walkers all that long ago. They were survivors. They might have useful stuff." Ellie and Clementine started looking through the walkers pockets. When Ellie looked up, Clem had four bullets in her hand. Clem handed two out to Ellie, "Here. You need some ammo, too." Ellie shook her head, "You'll need it more than me." "You have nothing, Ellie." The kid did have a point. Ellie had only two bullents in her gun. Ellie sighed and took the bullets from the younger girl's hands. Ellie turned to see Jane with a nail file in her hand, "A nail file. These things are great. Sharpen a blade, strike a flint..." She paused "Jaime always had one in her purse. It'd jab my hand when I went reaching in..." She sighed and put the nail file in her pocket.

They walked around the side. Jane stabbed a walker in the head, "You can never be to sure with these things." She put her hands on it's side, "Help me flip it over." The two girls walked over and turned the walker on it's back. Ellie saw something that made her eyes go wide.

Sarah's glasses were on the ground.

Clementine picked up the glasses, "These glasses, they're Sarah's!" Jane sighed, "Looks like your friend didn't make it." Ellie glared at her, "It doesn't mean she's dead." Jane stood up, "Look, guys. I know what you wank me to say, but..."

 _"Sarah... God dammit!"_

"Okay, come on. We gotta find a way in." Jane led them off around the side. When they went around the side, Ellie saw something horrific. Nick was a walker, but that's not what made Ellie gag. Matthew was dead on the ground, his torso ripped open. Ellie felt her stomache turning. She wanted to throw up, but she held it back. Ellie opened her pocked knife, "I'm sorry, Nick." She walked up to him. Before he had time to grab her, she put her knife through his skull. Ellie ripped her knife from him and watched his lifeless body fall to the ground. She then walked over to Matthew's body and did the same. Ellie stood up and put her knife away. Jane walked up to her, "It's all right. It's done." She then turned to Clem and handed her and ice pick, "Very effective." They all crossed through a hole in the fence.

They all crouched down when they saw a few walkers roaming. Jane turned to Clem, "How about you get the close one, and I'll hop the fence to get the other." Clem nodded and ran to the first one. She hit it two times with the ice pick before the walker went down. "Nice job." Jane said "You know what you're doing. Now watch this." Jane jumped the fence. She ran up to the other walker, kicked it in the knee, and stabbed it in the head. Ellie and Clem were right behind her, "Take out the knees first. Then... put a knife in the back of it's head when it's down."

All of them hid behind a wall. Ellie peeked around and saw a big barricade with a few walkers banging on it. Beyond that was the trailer that Luke and Sarah were in. The trailer had walker swarming around it like flies, and Sarah was drawing them further in. "Let's go." Jane whispered. The trio ran up to the walkers. Jane and Clem finished them off with ease. "Hmm." Jane thought for a moment "If we can make enough noise on this side... we can lure those walkers over here. Then we might just be able to go through that other trailer, and get to your friends." Ellie nodded, "Good call." Jane turned back towards the trailer, "Look around. I got you guys covered."

Ellie looked at the walkers around the trailer, there must have been over a dozen of them. She just wanted to get Sarah and Luke and get the hell out of there. Ellie hoped that they were alright. She didn't know who was more worse... Luke after getting the shit kicked out of him by Carver, or Sarah who was traumatized after her fathers death.

Ellie jumped when she heard a loud beeping sound. She turned to see Clementine beeping the horn of a truck. Walker turned around to the noise. As soon as Clementine stopped, the walkers turned back around to the trailer. Jane turned to Clem, "That's good, but we'd need to keep it going somehow." "Can... can we put him on the horn?" Ellie asked, pointing at one of the walkers on the ground. Jane nodded, "Good eyes, kid." Jane walked over to the walker, "Gimme a hand." The three girls picked up the walker and dragged it over t the car. They put it in the driver's side and put the head on the horn. Walkers started to come over to the other end of the barricade. They all ran to the other trailer and got inside. There was a walker tapping on the glass. Jane slowly came up behind it and killed it. Ellie suddenly heard the beeping stop. She looked out the window to see the walker had fallen off of the horn. "Oh crap! We gotta move it!" Jane led the two girls out of the trailer. Clem ran up the stairs to the trailer entrance and jiggled the knob, "It's locked!" "Then try something else!" Jane said, raising her weapon. Ellie took out her knife and began to kill some walkers. She turned back to see Clem kick the door open. Jane grabbed Ellie by the arm and ran up the stairs. She pushed Clementine inside.

When they got inside, they pushed over a shelf to block the door. Ellie heard a frightful yell. "Sarah, please..." It was Luke "Who's out there?" Clem turned around, "Luke!" Luke opened the door to the other room, "Clem? Oh, thank God." Ellie couldn't help but smile. Luke's eyes widened when he saw Ellie, "Ellie? Oh, thank God you're okay. Did Nick and Matthew find you? They made a run for it, looking for help." "Look, they were out there. But we took care of them, ya know." Jane said, quietly. Luke looked down, "Fuck... Fuck." "Luke, where's Sarah?" Ellie asked. "I... I don't know what to do about her." "What's the matter?" Jane asked. Luke just shook his head and led them to the other room.

When they entered the room, Ellie saw Sarah on the floor, hugging her knees. "I don't know what to do." Luke said "I can't snap her out of it, okay? I tried to carry her, but I... I guess Carver messed me up pretty good back there. I dunno, It's just, after Carlos, she just lost it. Started running through the woods like a maniac. I chased her for I don't know how long, and then- Well, she saw this mobile home, made a beeline right for it. I'm just glad ya'll are here." "We're not out of the woods yet." Jane said. "What are we going to do about her?" Luke asked. Clem thought for a moment, "Ellie? Do you think she'll listen to you?" Ellie shrugged, "Maybe..."

There was a loud bang at the door. "Listen, I, uh..." Jane struggled with her words "They're gonna tear this place open pretty soon. We can't stay. So we gotta get her up, or we gotta..." Ellie's eyes went wide. Was she saying what she thought she was saying? "Well, I've been trying... I've been trying for hours. I can barely get her to look at me." Luke said "Ellie?"

Ellie nelt down in front of the teen, "Hey, Sarah."

"Hi."

"Sarah, I _need_ you to listen to me." Ellie sighed, "I know what your going through. I've seen it first hand. Ever since... the walkers, everyone I have cared for has either died or left me. And for stupid reasons..."

Suddenly, a walker apeared and started banging on the window from outside. "Crap, we're surrounded." Jane muttered "What about the skylight?" "All we got." Luke answered. Clem turned to Ellie, "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast."

Ellie bit her lip, "When all this started, I was with my dad. He taught me how to survive. He protected me more back then than anyone else in my whole life. He risked his life and almost _**died**_ keeping me safe. I was so scared."

"But you're still here."

"Because he taught me to be strong. Even when I'm scared. Because he wanted me to live. And your dad protected you because he wanted YOU to live. He would still want that."

Sarah sat up straight and looked at her. Clem walked over and gave Sarah her glasses. They all suddenly heard the sound of the dead breaking in through the door. Jane ran to the door, Ellie right behind her. They pushed the shelf against the door, trying to keep it in place. Ellie heard grunting from the other room, "You guys okay?" "My ribs... we're gonna need somethin' to stand on!" "Luke, get over here and help us hold this!" Jane ordered. Luke came running over and pushed against the shelf with all his strength. Ellie glanced at Clem, "Clem, see what you can find!"

After a while, Clem came over, "Can we use that?" "Yeah, that would work..." Jane muttered. "What? Wha-" Luke looked down at the shelf "Aw, shit." Luke went on the end of the shelf. "On three." Jane said "One. Two. Three!" Jane pushed the shelf away and leaned against the door. Ellie did the same while Clementine and Luke pushed the shelf towards the skylight. Moments later, the walkers pushed through the door. Jane knifed one that got through and pushed against the door once more. Ellie saw Clem come up and knife a walker as well. Jane moved back from the door, "Keep pushing! Go!"

Ellie slowly walked backward towards the other room. "It's through!" Clem yelled. Ellie and Jane ran inside the room and locked the door behind them. Jane and Luke stood on the shelf, "Luke, you first. We need you up top." Jane gave Luke a leg up. He reached his hand down, "C'mon!" Ellie turned towards Sarah, She wasn't moving." Clem nelt in front of Sarah, "Sarah! We have to go!" "Clem!" Jane shouted "You can't save her! We have to leave!"

Without warning, Clementine slapped her across the face, "Move!" Sarah was stunned at first, but quickly got up. Luke pulled them all up without time to waste.

"We need to go!" Jane said "Now!"


	14. Troubles and Plans With Labor

**A/N: Hello and welcome back!**

 **I am SO freaking SORRY for the long wait!**

 **I got back from holiday and I've just had a lot of crap to take care of and a lot of stuff on my mind.**

 **This chapter will be long and there will be two more chapters for episode 4 then we go straight to episode 5.**

 **I appreciate the support from you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Halfway back to the civil war site was quiet. No one had said a word since they left the trailer park, and Ellie kind of liked it that way.

"Okay... Look, I hate to ask this, but... are we there yet?" Luke asked, breaking the record of silence.

Jane nodded, "We're not far."

Luke turned to Ellie, "You okay, kiddo?"

Ellie nodded, "I think I should be asking the guy with the broken ribs."

Luke chuckled, "The others okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, your dad was being 'Mr. Overprotective' the whole time before you came here, am I right?"

"I wouldn't call it that..."

Luke gave the teen a puzzled look, "Huh?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there."

Ellie turned around towards Sarah, "Are you okay, Sarah?"

The other teen shrugged, "I guess. But, I don't know what to do..."

Ellie nodded, "We'll figure it all out soon. Trust me."

"I don't know about this" Jane muttered "The way she is... She's gonna cause problems."

"What happened in there?" Clementine asked "When we went in there you were ready to help, but then... something changed."

"Look, I'd just... I'd seen that kind of thing before. I just didn't want to stick around for the bitter end."

"Does that mean you'd turn on me or Ellie?" Clem asked "If we were hurt or something?"

"No... I mean... Clem... I wouldn't have to" Jane said "Just because you got Sarah out of there today, doesn't mean you saved her. Trust me. I tried to save Jaime too. But she... gave up."

"I just... I can't believe it..." Luke said "Soon as you guys said "go," I was the first one up on the roof. Like I had already made up my mind."

Jane turned to him, "Luke, you can't let it eat away at you."

"Well, I can't forget it."

"I dragged my sister across four states. And every morning, she'd say she wasn't getting up. So I'd convince her. Or push her. Or goddamn carry her, if I had to. Until this time... Walkers cornered us. Forced us up to the roof. And when they kept coming... I... I couldn't make her jump. Couldn't throw her. So I tried something else. I told her she could have what she wanted. And I left her there."

"Jane, I'm really sorry" Clem muttered.

"It killed me for a long time" Jane said "But I finally realized that I put her on a forced march through hell, when all she really wanted was for me to let her go. Sarah was that way, too..."

"Jane..." Luke warned.

"Sarah isn't dangerous" Clem said "She's gonna be okay."

"Fine. Just... be careful." Jane sighed "Come on. Let's hurry back to your friends."

* * *

A few minutes later, they all got back to the civil war site. Everyone was genuinly relieved that Luke and Sarah were okay. Rebecca did ask about Nick and Matthew. A few moments later, she started balling and Luke had to walk over and comfort her. Ellie started making her way over to Mike.

"Oh. Hey, El" Mike greeted.

"Mike."

"How you holding up, kid?"

Ellie shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

Mike folded his arms, "You don't have to be, y'know. After what you've been through."

"I guess I'm just worried about our group, y'know? I mean, with what happened with Carver and my dad reacting the way he did and just... fuck man... y'know."

"Yeah, Ellie. About Kenny..."

"What is it?"

Mike sighed, "The others and I were talking, and we all think it might be best if you just... stay away from him for a while."

"What?"

Mike sighed again, "After the way he lost his temper with you, we just think it might be best. I mean, with me it was just a 'Get the fuck outta here!' kinda deal. With you... it was a _lot_ more. I'm not saying you have to ignore him forever. Just for the time being until we think he's okay... okay?"

Ellie nodded, "So... where's my dad and... Sarita?"

Mike looked over towards an old tent, "They went in there after you guys left. Kenny said that Sarita needed to relax."

Ellie couldn't help but feel guilty. Sure, she did save Sarita's life. But, Ellie had never had to do something like **_that_** in her years of living in the apocolypse. She wondered how Sarita would be towards her after she was better. More importantly, her father. Ellie knew how he could be, and if she were to say something out of turn about the situation, there was a likely chance he lash out at her all over again.

They both turned around when they heard Rebecca cry out. Mike and Ellie both ran over. Ellie's eyes widened when she saw fluids running down Rebecca's leg.

"Oh shit" Luke muttered "Does that mean what I think it does? What are we supposed to do?!"

Bonnie walked over and help Rebecca stand so she wouldn't fall from the pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Kenny, Sarita, and Clementine walk out out of the tent.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked "How does it feel?"

"It feels wet, that's how it feels!"

"What's going on?" Clementine asked.

"Rebecca's water broke" Bonnie answered.

Bonnie noticed Kenny was off to the side, "Kenny. Thank God. I think the baby's coming. What do we do?"

"What do we do first Kenny?" Clem asked.

"Kenny. Come on, honey" Sarita said, quietly "You have to focus right now."

Kenny nodded and turned around, "Right. Sorry. Clean water for one thing, and blankets."

"And we gotta get outta this damn cold, too" Bonnie added.

"That map shows a couple of building nearby" Mike said "Maybe one of them could do the trick?"

Bonnie walked away from Rebecca and examined a sign that read 'Parker's Run Memorial Museum: 1.2 Miles'. "The museum seems like it could be a good start. I'll go."

Luke nodded, "Good idea. Mike, you think you could go with her?"

"Sure thing."

"I'll check the building by the river" Jane said, making her way to the large archway.

Luke nodded once more, "Okay, then. Kenny, Sarita, You, uh... You two stick with Rebecca. And I will check the perimeter for walkers." Luke turned around towards Sarah, "Sarah, you just stick with Kenny, Sarita and Rebecca, okay?" The teen just nodded and hugged her knees.

Ellie took a quick glance over at Sarita. She seemed a little better since they left. Ellie noticed that Sarita's bandages were soaked in blood, but it was no surprise. After all, she did lose her hand.

"I'll go help Jane" Clem said.

"Good" Luke nodded "Don't be too long if you can help it."

Luke started making his way towards Ellie, "Uh... Hey, El? Would you mind helping me check the perimeter? I just could really use an extra set of eyes right now."

Ellie nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Ellie and Luke walked around the site for a while, keeping their eyes open for any walkers. "Look, Ellie. I'm gonna be honest with you" Luke suddenly said "There's something that's bothering you. I know I'm not wrong."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually."

They both stopped walking. Luke set his rifle down and put his hands on her shoulders, "Ellie, whatever it is, you can trust me with it. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Ellie nodded. She took a deep breath, then she told him everything. How she had to chop off Sarita's arm to her dad lashing out at her. Ellie noticed Luke's uneasy expression afterward. She was expecting Luke to act somewhat like this. Luke was like a big brother to Ellie. And Ellie knew that if anyone messed with her, Luke would be the one to get involved.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Luke asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, you don't need to. The last thing we need is drama out there, and I don't want things to escalate more than they already have."

Luke sighed and stood back up. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "All right. Fine. But, if he does it again and if it's in front of me... you can guarrentee that I'm gonna talk to him."

Ellie nodded, but said nothing. She knew that Luke and her father didn't get along. She didn't want the tension between them to get worse by them fighting again. But, Ellie knew that if she tried to intervene, they'd just ignore her.

"I'm definitely starting to think we might need to branch out" Luke muttered.

Ellie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Look, Ellie. I know you're close with your dad. But, when I look at him now, he just... he seems broken, and broken people get reckless. Look, I'm sure he's a good guy. At least started out as a good guy. But, I think he's taken more than he can handle."

"Luke, he's just... he's just lost a ** _lot._** And maybe Sarita can pull him back."

"Ellie... I know you're close to him. But, what he did to Carver, it sounded like he beat right through the corpse and into the floor. Is that where we are now?"

Ellie shrugged, "My dad did kind of go overboard with Carver..."

"Well, I'm glad you see it my way. There's still some innocence left in you then" Luke smiled lightly. Ellie returned a weak smile, but she couldn't help but feel her heart clench. She loved her father. He was the only person that she had left from her family. She didn't want to see him start to lose his sanity just like before.

After walking around a bit more, Luke turned to Ellie. "Hey Ellie? Do you mind checking up on Mike and Bonnie? I think they could use the extra set of hands. And it might make this whole thing go a lot faster. I'll keep checkin' the perimeter for walkers. Don't worry about me."

Ellie nodded and ran off in the direction towards the museum.


End file.
